The Path of Love
by ohTHERESA
Summary: [Another Takari.] This is the life of two certain digidestined and how they face troubles, laughter, and life together. [Complete]
1. Matt is back

**The brisk** wind made the trees sway back and forth as if they were dancing. The steady beat of the rain could be heard on a wooden window sill. A golden-haired boy was staring out the window lost in thought. He wore a trademark fisherman's beige hat. His friendly blue eyes were replaced with serious deep eyes. His lips were a pale red and were thin. Guys usually didn't have fat lips as that would look kind of strange, wouldn't it? Seeming as if he had been snapped back by the real world the young teen spun his chair around almost causing him to fall; he smiled at his sleeping partner lying on the middle of his bed. 'Sleep tight Patamon.' He murmured.

'Hey TK… dinner's ready.' He heard a call from the kitchen. 'I'm coming…' His eyes widened in surprise. 'Wait, Matt… as in Yamato, my older brother; is that you?!' He questioned. 'The one and only.' The voice called back. 'But how? You… live… not… live… band… world tour… Gah!' The younger boy said.

The taller figure chuckled. He too had to same blue eyes and blonde locks. He had a… different hairstyle, though. 'Use sentences, TK.'

'How are you here? I thought you were on a world tour with the band!' The boy – TK spoke. 'I finished my new album already. I'm back home in Odaiba for a few months to spend time with family and friends.'

TK's face turned into a huge grin. 'That's great!' The teen said jumping up and hugging the older teen. 'Takeru, I missed you too!' He said patting his back.

After TK had released his older brother, he stated, 'Mom won't be home for the next week. She went off on some newspaper business trip thingy.' Matt nodded. 'Take a seat and let's eat!' Matt said as he brought a pot of duck stew and two bowls of rice to the table.

'How did you get the key the house anyway?' TK asked taking a seat. 'I'm your blood brother, what do you expect? I have a spare key.' Matt explained.

'Oh, I see. So, are you heading back to dad's house later?' The younger boy asked removing his hat and setting it on the ground next to him. 'Yes, I am. I'm calling Tai later, too. I haven't seen you guys in four months! Has a lot happened?'

'Nothing really; now that summer is here and it's the twenty-eighth of June, I'll have more time to spend with you, and the rest of the digi-destine.' TK said carefully picking up his chopsticks and inserting some rice into his mouth.

'I see. Have you finally asked Hikari out on a date?' Matt asked.

The other boy blushed and looked away. 'Kari-chan and I are best friends and that's it. I don't like her like that!' The boy retorted.

'I know you're lying. If you aren't, then why can't you say it to my face?' Yamato asked.

'Okay, I admit it. I am in _love_ with Kari. She doesn't love my back. It's that simple. As long as I have her by me either as a best friend or a soul mate, I'm happy.' TK said turning back to his brother.

'What would you rather have though? Kari getting married to another guy while you sit around watching as a best friend or you being the lucky guy she marries; which would you rather?' The older brother asked.

TK was silent.

'I know you've loved her for forever. Just tell her someday or before you know it it'll be too late.'

TK nodded. 'That's a nice choice of words you have there.' He said grinning.

'I do my best.' Yamato said with a smirk. 'I see you are still using a hundred products of hair gel.' TK said slurping up the last of his rice.

'Hey! My hair still looks great.' The other boy said defensively patting his blonde hair.

'What's it like to have fan-girls chasing after you all day, 'good hair boy'?' TK said putting his bowl into the sink. He grabbed his hat and slipped it back on.

It was now long after dinner, Yamato had just gone home and TK closed the door after he left. He shut off the lights and he entered his small room to find his little partner in crime awake. 'TK, you sure seem happy!' This little digital monster said noticing the smile on his face. 'Matt is back!'

'YAY! I haven't seen the big guy for quite some time.' Patamon cried.

'Yeah, I know. These next few months are going to be great! It's summer. I get to spend it with Matt, Kari, and the rest of the digi-destined.' TK said. Patamon noticed that he had said Kari's name apart from the rest of the group. Why did he do that? Kari was part of the digi-destined also… _Oh. I know why. _Patamon thought. (A/n For the slow ones, when Patamon said in his mind that he knew why, it meant that TK loved Kari so he enjoyed spending time with her… and uh yeah. xD)

* * *

A slim figure sat on the couch. The figure was obviously a female. She had chocolate brown hair that went up to her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown. From where she was sitting, it was hard to tell her height. If she were standing, she was around 5'4". Around her neck was a crest – it was the crest of light. She held on it, amused at her older sibling who was pacing back and forth on the phone. 'Tai, I thought only girls paced around when they talked on the phone.' The figure smirked.

'Shut up, Kari!' The older boy sibling said taking the phone away from his ear and placing a hand over the speaker to yell the comment at his sister.

'What, are you talking to Sora?' Kari said. This was far better entertainment than watching TV – annoying your older siblings. 'No, I am not. I'm talking to your Prince Charming's older brother.'

'I do not like TK that way!' She retorted back. 'I didn't say anything about TK…' The bushy haired boy said. Frustrated, the girl marched to her room leaving a content Tai smiling.

'Gatomon, aren't you usually asleep by now?' Kari – as her brother had called her, asked. 'Yes… but I'm not sleepy right now.' The feminine being replied. 'Oh, I see.' The girl said climbing on the bed and cuddling the cat-like digital monster. 'Gatomon, you know about how I… feel about Takeru, right?' The girl began awkwardly. 'Yes, Hikari.' The kitty replied thoughtfully. 'Well, I think it's more than a crush now. I'm in love with him. I know it; I can just feel it. What if he thinks I'm just another crazed girl like the rest of his other fan girls?' The girl said unhappily. 'Kari, loving some one isn't a sin. Plus, Takeru is your best friend. He would never think badly of you. If anything you two were made for each other.'

'Thanks Gatomon.' She said hugging the digimon. 'I'm going to get some beauty rest now.' The cat said jumping off her lap and landing on top of a pillow. Kari giggled and exited her room. 'Matt is home from his tour!' Tai said. 'Oh, that's great. I'm sure TK is happy.' Kari said. 'Yeah, and tomorrow the whole gang is planning on throwing him a welcome back party. It'll be at our house.'

'How did you decide on this so quickly?' Kari asked. 'I… just did.' Tai said dumbfounded. 'Well, either way that's a good idea. What time is it?' Kari asked taking a stray strand of her hair and pushing it to the side. 'It's at six o clock. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Matt, and TK are coming over to help put up the decorations tomorrow. Sora and Mimi are going to buy the decorations before they stop by. I'm making you help, too.' Kari nodded.

'I'm off to sleep.' She stated.

* * *

Alright, that was a crap first chapter. Oh well, I guess I'm content with it. Review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters in it. I do however, own this story. **

Until the next chapter,

ohTEE

**Return to Top**


	2. The Party

**Takeru awoke** to the smell of eggs and bacon. 'Food…' He murmured. The blonde rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes. Yawning, the boy stretched his arms out. 'Good morning Patamon.' He said cheerfully to the flying digimon next to him, sitting on his chair. 'You're up early. I'm usually up before you.' The boy said. 'I smelled food.' The digimon said, as if that explained everything.

'Oh, I see.' TK said nodding at the same time. He stepped down from his bed and then turned around as if realizing something. 'Wait, mom isn't home. How is there food being cooked right now?'

'Yamato is here.' Patamon said. TK raised an eyebrow. 'If he's going to be here that much, he might as well stay here in my apartment.' The boy joked. Standing up to stretch his back, he saw Patamon fly off to the kitchen. TK shook his head and smiled at the digimon rushing off to get food.

(A/n Alright, from now on I will be saying Takeru and Hikari since, although I am used to TK and Kari, Takeru and Hikari just sound better. Okay, they both sound the same. Basically, I just like writing out Takeru and Hikari.)

After dragging his feet to the bathroom for a quick shower, Takeru stepped outside the bathroom door. 'Honestly, Yamato just stay here for the time you'll be on Odaiba. It's obvious you'll be around my house a lot.' Takeru said. 'What would mom say?' Yamato asked.

'She's your mother. She can't possibly kick you out.' Takeru said.

'True. I guess I should stay in the spare room. I'll talk to dad later. Anyways, we're meeting at Tai's house in an hour.' Yamato stated.

After finishing the delightful breakfast, both of the Ishida-Takaishi brothers headed off toward Tai's house.

Upon arriving at the Yagami residence, Yamato was about to knock on the door. Taichi had opened the door before he knocked, therefore causing the blonde to knock on the bushy haired boy's forehead a few times. 'Gee, Yamato you've only left for a few months yet you are stupider than ever. It must be your blonde hair.' Tai joked grinning.

'Taichi Yagami, I resent that; Takeru is a blonde and look at the grades he gets.' Yamato said pointing to Takeru. 'Heh…' Takeru said giving a sheepish grin and putting his hand on the back of his neck. It was true thought – Takeru was a straight A student. He wasn't as smart as Ken or Izzy but that was alright. But who was as smart as the two?

Tai shrugged inviting the two blondes in. 'Hey everyone.' Yamato remarked. He was immediately attacked by three girls giving him a hug. 'We missed you!' The girls shrieked. 'What? Do I have three other girls to add to my fan club?' Yamato said grinning at Mimi, Sora, and Hikari. (A/n Let's just say Mimi was visiting Japan.)

'Of course not; we just haven't seen you in a long time so we missed you.' Hikari said letting the boy go. 'What about me?' Takeru pouted. The girls giggled and rushed over to Takeru to give him a hug. 'Takeru! You stole my girls!' Yamato yelled.

'I thought I was the only girl in your life.' Mimi said teasingly. Ever since Sora and Yamato decided that they weren't meant to be, Yamato realized that he was in love with Mimi. Sora realized that she was in love with Taichi, but was too shy to admit it.

Takeru grinned and shrugged. 'It must be the hat that attracts them.'

Taichi only rolled his eyes. 'Alright, we girls are going out to get some food for the party. You guys stay here and…' Sora began and eyed the boys up and down, 'Actually, I think I should stay here. Who knows what you three will do to the decorations.

The boys grinned sheepishly. 'I'll stay with you Sora. They might… do stuff. I mean, this is Taichi, Yamato, and Takeru we're talking about here. You are going to need some help.' Kari added. Sora and Mimi nodded. 'I'll go get the food then. I promise, I won't even look at the mall. I'll just head straight to Yolei's convenience.' Mimi said smiling innocently. Sora laughed, 'Don't worry Mimi I trust that you won't get on your shopping addiction. Just don't get anywhere near Odaiba Mall.'

Mimi giggled also, and took her purse and headed toward Yolei's convenience store.

'Tai work on the streamers. Yamato and Takeru work on the banners. Hikari and I will blow up the balloons. Is that clear?' Sora stated.

The boys saluted as if they were in an army and watched away. Sora rolled her eyes.

'Wait a second – if this is my party, why do I have to put up the decorations.' Yamato commented. 'Since I'm the best friend of the reason of this party, I shouldn't have to help either.' Tai added cockily. 'You two have to work because I said so.' Sora said giving them a glare. The two immediately scared went off to work on the decorations.

Hikari was trying to stifle a giggle while Takeru commented, 'Haven't you two learned that you never decline a girl's orders, especially Sora's?' He shook his head at the same time. He walked off to help Yamato with the banners. 'Boys will never learn, Hikari.' Sora commented with a smirk. The girls went off toward the bags of balloons and began blowing.

_The party begins…_

One by one, all of the digi-destined entered the Yagami residence. Well, at least the ones that were able to come. Izzy had to go to some computer convention. Cody had to stay home to help his grandfather with some chores. Jyou was studying medical school in London and was unable to come.

As everyone settled in, they noticed their surroundings. 'Welcome back!' banners were hung around. Streamers filled the room. Balloons were floating. It was a cheerful sight.

As everyone came in, they each gave Yamato a friendly hug. 'I was only away for a few months… do I really need this big of a party?' Yamato would say. Tai would grin and say, 'No, we're all looking for a good occasion to have a party.'

Daisuke had changed a lot over the years. Everyone knew he had a crush on Hikari since they were eleven or twelve. Determined that Takeru and Hikari were meant to be and that Takeru would bring her happiness, Daisuke gave up. That was rather mature of Daisuke. He was no longer obsessive of Hikari, but rather became a close friend. He knew he could never be as close as Takeru and Hikari were, but it made him happy to know that Hikari would be happy. In his heart, Dai still loved Hikari very much. Deeper in his heart, he knew that Takeru loved her more and could make her much happier than he ever could. He wanted Hikari to be happy. Always.

'Let's get this party started!' Mimi exclaimed.

The food was arranged on the table as a 'take-whenever-whatever-you-want' sort of thing. There were chips, soda and cups, and pizza. The group sat in a circle on the floor catching up on everything that Yamato had missed. Laughter could be heard throughout the apartment. Claps echoed the hallways. It was a wonderful night.

The group decided to get daring and go for a game of 'Truth or Dare'. Since the party was meant for Yamato, he got to pick his first 'victim'. He grinned knowing exactly who to pick. 'Takeru, truth or dare?' He questioned. Takeru almost immediately knew what his older sibling was going to ask. He decided to pick dare. 'I'll go with dare.' (1)

A grin appeared on Yamato's face. Takeru didn't like the look of this. 'I dare you to…' Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. It was a fire alarm.

* * *

Notes; 

1. Everyone knew I was going to put Truth or Dare no matter how cliché it is. xP I just had to add it in.

Alright, so I left with quite a cliff hanger. Sorry it took me so long to write. It took me a while to think of _what_ to write.


	3. The Fire

**Everyone gasped** at the sound of the alarm. 'Is… there a fire?' Tai finally asked after a few moments. Taichi immediately went to the doorknob and felt it. He frowned. 'It's hot.' He said. The digi-destined didn't panic. They've been through worse than this in the digital world. 'Damn it, why didn't anyone bring their digimon?' Yamato cursed under his breath.

Everyone sighed. 'I have Gatomon here, but I doubt she can do anything. She doesn't have any water-like powers that can put out the fire.' Hikari said quietly. Suddenly the sprinklers went off, and everyone figured it went off in the entire building. 'My homework is going to get wet…' Tai muttered. There was a surge of, 'TAI!' throughout the room.

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM. 'What the hell?' Daisuke said out loud. Before they knew it a blast had broken down the door and caused the digi-destined to blow over and fall down! 'Hikari… I've got you!' Takeru called crawling over to her and hugging her tightly. 'Takeru… are y-you okay?' She said noticing that the boy of her dreams was holding her tightly.

Takeru nodded. 'I'm fine, what about you?' She nodded also. They looked around to find that Ken had grabbed Miyako; Taichi grabbed Sora; and Yamato had grabbed Mimi. He couldn't help but smile to himself. 'How… odd.' He thought to himself. He looked down at Hikari again and blushed as he realized what had just happened. He was holding his best friend, the light of his world, the love of his life right here in his arms tightly.

'Gomen…' He said quietly. Hikari giggled lightly and gave him a hug. 'Thank you for… trying to keep me safe.' Takeru turned a deeper shade of red. 'You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you.' He said getting up, causing him to carry her up also. He then put her back down on her feet.

'Is everybody okay?' Tai questioned, taking his status as leader. 'We're all fine.'

'What was that?' Takeru asked. 'I'm not sure…' Taichi muttered. He gaped at the damage that the blow had done.

Taichi had uttered so many words that are sensitive for children's ears to hear, I can't even speak of them here. Hikari was speechless. She finally uttered, 'My apartment…'

Now that the area was open for them, they decided to go down the hallway and take the stairs to exit outside. They did so, and got out safely. Minutes later, fire trucks arrived. Half of the firemen were checking the apartment out, while the rest of them were interrogating any guests, and apartment renters that were there at the time of the fire.

'Alright folks, I would suggest you find somewhere to spend the night. We'll contact you with all the information you'll need tomorrow morning. Tonight, we'll work on finding out what may have caused the fire, how much damage was done, and all other little details. Good night everyone.' A fire man was telling everyone who lived in the apartment. Taichi, Hikari, Mr. and Mrs. Yagami, and the rest of the digi-destined who were present at the party were huddled in a circle. 'What now?' Tai asked.

Mrs. Yagami gave a great sigh and looked at the children. 'Would any of your parents mind if we stayed with you?' She asked. 'I'm sorry, I can't. My grandparents are staying over for a week or so.' Izzy said. 'I'm pretty sure my parents would say no.' Daisuke said. He was lying. This was a perfect chance for Takeru and Hikari.

Sora, Yolei, Cody, and basically everyone else shook their heads no, except for Takeru and Yamato. That was convenient. 'I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind… we have two spare guest rooms. I guess I can sleep on the couch.' Takeru said. Hikari raised an eyebrow. 'Why would you need to sleep on the couch? My parents can sleep in one room… and Taichi and I can sleep in the other.'

'I'm also staying with Takeru.' Yamato said. 'Oh…' Hikari breathed. 'You can't sleep on the couch. It's… not right.' Hikari said again. 'Well then, do you have any other ideas?' Takeru replied. Hikari shook her head. She turned to her parents.

'Hikari is right Takeru. It would be wrong to let us stay in the beds while you sleep on the couch in your own house.' Mr. Yagami began. Takeru shook his head, 'No really, it's okay. It's not like I haven't slept on the couch before.'

Hikari began to grin like an idiot. Takeru noticed this. 'What, am I really that irresistible?' He joked. Hikari blushed and looked away. 'Oh, so I am!' Takeru said. 'Hey, I never said that. For all you know I could think you were some ugly idiot.' She teased. Takeru pretended to be hurt. 'I'm appalled that you would think I'm an idiot.' Hikari giggled while Taichi and the Yagami parents discussed.

'Takeru, we'd love to stay with you. Although, we do regret that you have to sleep on the couch for the night.' Mr. Yagami said turning around. 'It's okay; I don't mind sleeping on the couch.' Mrs. Yagami smiled and gave him a hug. 'Thank you Takeru. This means so much. Are you certain your mother will let our family stay?'

'Actually, she's out of town for the week or so.'

'Oh, I see. I suppose we should ask the fire man if we could get some of our stuff, although I doubt he'll say yes.' Mr. Yagami said. He walked up to the man, and then turned around disappointed. 'He said no. It was too dangerous to go up there at this time… so I suppose we'll have to go to sleep in these clothes.'

The digi-destined were getting ready to go home. Hikari sighed. Suddenly, a feminine like creature stood in front of her. 'Gatomon! Are you okay?' Hikari asked picking up the digimon and cradled her in her arms. Gatomon nodded. 'What happened?' The cat asked. Tai scratched the back of his neck. 'I think there was a fire of some kind, and then there was an explosion. The authorities are researching it; and for now we're staying at Takeru's house.' Tai explained.

'Oh… so that's what the water works and the loud BOOM were for.' Gatomon said chuckling. Tai nodded. Inside, Hikari was about to explode. You got to spend the night at Takeru's! This would be great. It could be for the night, or it could be for a while. Who knows? All she knew was that this was going to be an exciting summer. She walked along the side walk as the night settled in. She headed off toward Takeru's house along with Taichi, her parents, and Takeru. The other digi-destined walked home and agreed to reschedule the party until another time.

* * *

I'm so sorry this is so short. I just needed something to build up to the next chapter. And sorry it took me so long to update. Fan fiction was being mean and didn't let me log in.): 


	4. The Next Day

**Takeru unlocked** the door and held it open for the Yagami family and Yamato to come in. 'Make yourselves at home.' He said closing and locking the door.

'You don't have to sleep on the couch, Takeru. I can just sleep in mom's room.' Yamato said. Takeru nodded. 'Tai and Hikari-chan will sleep in one room. Mr. and Mrs. Yagami will sleep in another. I'll sleep in my room. Yamato will sleep in mom's room. Is that right?' Takeru said. Everyone nodded and he smiled.

'I'll get the extra tooth brushes.'

_A few hours later_

Takeru opened his eyes and closed them again multiple times. He groaned. 'Why can't I sleep?' He looked down toward Patamon who was snoring soundly. He kicked the covers off and put his hands behind his head and rested upon his pillow. He shifted positions a few times, but found it impossible to find the perfect position.

Finally giving up, he stepped down from his bed and walked toward the kitchen. 'Maybe a glass of water will help…' He said quietly. 'Talking to yourself, eh Takeru?' A voice said. He spun around revealing Taichi and Yamato. Takeru raised an eyebrow. 'What are you two doing?' He asked. Takeru saw the grins on both of the older boys' faces. He began to panic. Who knows what Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida – two of Japan's best trouble makers were up to?

'Take a seat, Takaishi.' Tai said. 'Um… okay.' Takeru said, slightly freaked out that Tai had called him by his last name, and the fact that this was in the middle of the night. 'We're here to give you advice on girls – not just any girl, but Hikari Yagami herself.' Yamato began.

'What the hell? I… I… what are you talking about? I don't like her like t-that I swear!' Takeru said nervously. The older siblings rolled their eyes. 'Yeah… and one day I'll cut my big here.' Tai said sarcastically. (1)

'Anyways, we are going to help you win her over.' Yamato finished. Takeru eyed him carefully, and then at Taichi. 'Whatever happened to the over-protective brother, Tai?' He asked. 'You see, young boy; I don't want just anyone dating my little sister. Daisuke is well… too much like me and that would be scary. All the other boys after her don't know her well enough, and they only want her for her looks. You however, I know that you love her for her personality and just everything about her. You two have known each other since you were four years old. You are perfect for her.' Tai stated.

Takeru blushed at the older Yagami's response. 'She doesn't love me back though. She probably likes Daisuke or some one.' The younger teen said. Both of the siblings fell over laughing in hysterics. 'What… the… hell; are you really that dense?!' They both said in between laughter. 'What are you talking about?'

'I thought you were smart Takeru.' Yamato said wiping a tear from his eye from laughter. Takeru gave a confused look. He really didn't know what they were talking about. 'Whatever; anyways we are giving you advice and help on how to flirt with Hikari.' Taichi said.

_Was this really Tai, or has some alien taken over his head? He would never let anyone date Hikari. Oh well, I guess I'm lucky. What am I saying? Hikari doesn't like way. I like her that way. No, I love her that way. _Takeru thought to himself.

The rest of the night was spent on the boys teaching, or at least trying to, Takeru about girls. It was a pretty long night for him.

The morning came, and Takeru tired from last night blinked a few times before completely opening his eyes. 'What time is it…?' He murmured to himself. 'It's nine o' clock.' A voice said. 'Oh, okay; thank you.' Takeru replied back.

'Wait… Patamon can't tell time.' He said looking toward the voice. The source of the voice giggled. 'Oh, hey Hikari. What are you doing here so early in the morning?' The girl blinked a few times. 'OH YEAH! You live here for now.' He said in stupidity.

Hikari nodded. 'Get ready for breakfast. Yamato made bacon and sausage.'

'Okay, thanks. I'll be out in a minute.' Takeru said, as Hikari exited. He changed, headed for the bathroom for a shower, and then brushed his teeth. As breakfast came along everything was going smoothly. Except for the fact that Yamato and Taichi kept nudging him every few seconds; that was annoying.

He gave them a 'no-I-will-not-do-it' glare. Hikari noticed the three boys fighting over something. 'What are you guys doing?' She asked. She saw the boys' faces sweat drop anime style. 'Um… we're having a fight on who can nudge Takeru most until he explodes first.' Taichi said quickly. Hikari stared at the trio and gave them a weird look. She shrugged and started eating again.

'Boys are so weird…' She muttered quietly.

The phone rung moments later and Mr. Yagami picked up the phone, since it probably was the fire department.

'Hello?'

'Hello. Is this Mr. Yagami?'

'Yes, that is me.'

'We are to inform you that your apartment complex has been severely damaged by the front door and wall. The explosion was caused by another apartment renter's gasoline bottle for his car. It was left in the hallway when the fire hit it. The fire was caused by someone making popcorn in the microwave and it caught fire.'

'Popcorn…?' Mr. Yagami said wide-eyed.

'Yes, popcorn.'

'Do you know how much the expenses will be to repair it?'

'Yes, I have looked into your insurance and it pays for all the damage costs. The repair will take around a month or so.'

Mr. Yagami cringed. 'I see… thank you. Do you know if we can get any of our belongings?'

'Yes, since no damage was done to any of the bedrooms. You can get your clothes, etcetera.'

'Thank you again, sir. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.' The phone clicked and the line went dead.

'Well, what's going to happen?' Tai asked as Mr. Yagami turned around.

He explained.

'Oh…' Taichi said quietly.

'I am sure that Takeru cannot allow us to stay for a month!' Mrs. Yagami said with a worried look on her face.

They all turned the younger blonde-haired boy. He gave a lopsided smile, and his eyes showed uncertainty. 'I'll call mom and ask.' He said picking up the phone.

Punching in a few buttons, he waited for the ring. Yamato, Taichi, Hikari, Mr. Yagami, and Mrs. Yagami eyed him carefully. It was hard to tell what was going on the phone, until finally Takeru put down the receiver smiling. Hikari ran to him jumped up and hugged him tightly. He blushed, and spun her around causing her legs to aimlessly float around. 'I guess that means you know that you're staying here until the damages are fixed?' He said smiling.

As Hikari got down, she blushed realizing what she had just done. The older brothers couldn't help but grin like idiots while they whispered quietly to one another. 'You two boys stop gossiping like little girls and go with me to get some of the stuff.' Mr. Yagami said.

'You all can stay here and discuss the… details.' He said to Takeru, Hikari, and his wife. With that, they older 'men' were out the door.

The three that were left sat on the couch. 'Let's get started on the bedroom details.' Mrs. Yagami began. 'For the week that my mom is gone, we'll keep the same arrangement as last night. And, how about for when my mom comes back Yamato and I will take turns sleeping on the couch.' Takeru said.

'I really don't like the idea of you sleeping on your couch, but I guess that's what we have to do. Thank you Takeru.' Mrs. Yagami said. 'Now let's discuss the food/grocery shopping.' Mrs. Yagami stated.

Hikari and Takeru groaned. They hated grocery shopping. Mrs. Yagami couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly, an orange pig-like animal flew out of his bedroom door. Luckily, Mrs. Yagami was facing the opposite way. Takeru noticed this and motioned his hand across his neck back and forth a few times while pointing at the door to go back in. 'What on earth are you doing Takeru?' Mrs. Yagami asked.

Hikari and Takeru looked at each other and sweat dropped. 'I was… um… testing my hand signals.' Takeru said nervously. Mrs. Yagami tilted her head, but then she shrugged. Both the teens let out a nervous laugh. 'How about… one person buys the grocery for the week every week; Takeru this week; myself next week; Mom the week afterwards; Taichi and Yamato the week after that since I don't trust either of them going by themselves; and Dad the final week.' Hikari suggested. 'That's a good idea Hikari.' Mrs. Yagami said.

'Now let's discuss laundry issues.'

'Eh… do we have to…?' Hikari whined. Mrs. Yagami laughed. 'Yes, we do.'

'Let's just put it as each person does they're own laundry.' Takeru said shrugging. Both of the women nodded. 'Yamato will do the cooking…' Takeru stated. 'So I guess that settles everything.' Mrs. Yagami stated. Ironically, the three males came back as soon as she said those words.

Takeru explained the systems to the boys, while they unpacked everything. Soon enough, everything was settled and packed. Taichi and Yamato huffed as they launched themselves onto the couch at around 3'o clock – the time the workload was finished.

Suddenly Tai had a huge grin on his face and then whispered something in Yamato's ear and caused him to mischeiviously grin also. 'Is it okay if Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, and I go out to the park for a bit?' Tai asked. The parents shrugged.

'We'll invite the girls.' Taichi said.

As everyone met the usual spot, they took an attendance check. Everyone was there – Tai, Yamato, Mimi, Sora, Takeru, and Hikari. It was like the old gang again, excluding Izzy and Joe of course. Yamato whispered something into Mimi's ear who whispered it into Sora's ear. Sora stared wide-eyed at Yamato, and then at Tai. She knew whose plan this strange thing was.

As Tai passed Takeru, he quickly whispered, 'Get Hikari jealous.' At first, Takeru didn't hear it. Then he made sense of it. He shook his head no. The boys kept on insisting. The reason they came here was obvious – they were carrying out one of the lessons that Taichi and Yamato had taught Takeru the other day – jealousy. The boys had come for the enjoyment of seeing this plan being carried out. They invited the girls because well… Tai missed Sora and Yamato missed Mimi. Simple?

Finally Takeru gave in and spotted the first attractive girl he saw. He was amazed at how Tai was the one that suggested this. He always thought that Tai was the overprotective one. Takeru guessed that he really wanted Hikari and himself to be together. The girl would never be as pretty as Hikari, but he went along with it anyway.

'Hey there…' Takeru began to flirt right in front of Hikari. The other girl flashed a flirty smile at him. 'Hey there hotshot. Mind telling me your name?' Hikari couldn't believe what was happening. She felt a huge tinge of jealous go through her. 'The name is Takeru. What's yours, pretty thing?' He said. He felt guilty about this… but Tai and his brother would never let him here the end of it if he didn't go through with this. Plus, he was pretty sure he saw Hikari's eyes show a hint of jealousy.

'I'm Abby.' The girl said twirling her hair. 'Would you like to—' Takeru's sentence was cut off by Hikari, 'I think we should go to the fountain over there!' She said quickly. 'Looks like I gotta go. Nice meeting you.' Takeru said. He really wasn't sure he liked that Abby girl much and he was glad. Reason number one being that he got to get away from her. Reason number two was that Hikari was jealous! Score one for Takeru!

The older siblings gave him a toothy grin while the older girls rolled their eyes. 'No more tricks for today, okay?' Takeru said quietly to the boys. The boys only nodded. The girls speeded up to get to where Hikari was. 'You know, Takeru only did that to get you jealous right?' Sora said quietly so the boys couldn't here them.

'No, that's not possible. He doesn't like me like that. He was all over that girl.' Hikari said looking down at the ground finding it very interesting. 'Think what you want Hikari.' Mimi said. She found it cute that the two best friends – Hikari and Takeru were in love but they wouldn't admit it. They were meant for each other in so many ways – light and hope, their digimon just matched, they're best friends, the way they complete each other; it all just fit.

The group found a nice spot on the grass and sat in a circle. 'It's sad that the party was cut short, right?' Mimi said disappointingly. The group nodded. 'It's even worse that Tai and Kari's apartment like… exploded.' Yamato added. 'Well, at least we have a place to stay.' Hikari said optimistically.

'Hey Takeru, I never gave you your dare.' Yamato said suddenly. Takeru sweat dropped not really wanting to know if he wanted to do the dare or not. 'Uh… yeah. Let's continue the game.' He said nervously. Everyone laughed at Takeru's scared look.

'Takeru I dare you to kiss the girl that you love.' Yamato said. Takeru went wide-eyed. 'What?! No way; I'm not doing that.' Takeru said giving a glare to him. 'Then you're a chicken.' Yamato said. He groaned slightly. 'What if the girl doesn't like me back? What then?' Takeru shot back, not really caring that there were other people there.

'Then I guess you'll just have to live with it.' Yamato said again.

Takeru was shocked. That was a good comeback. He thought it over. 'I'll pass…' He finally said. Tai and Yamato impersonated a chicken and included sound effects. 'Oh shut up…' Takeru mumbled.

Hikari looked at Takeru for a moment. _At least I know he likes someone. What am I doing? I'm getting my hopes too high. He doesn't love me._

Sora scooted next to Hikari and placed her hand lightly on Hikari's shoulder. 'He's just shy. You'll find out one day.' She whispered. Hikari looked up into her eyes and smiled. She trusted Sora almost as much as Takeru and Taichi.

Both of the boy siblings continued to tease Takeru for a bit. 'I dare you, Yamato to go kiss the one you love!' Takeru said in anger. Yamato was taken aback. 'I was only kidding… I didn't mean to get you angry…' Yamato said quietly. 'I know. Now it's my turn to dare you to do something. And I dare you to kiss the one you love.'

Yamato shrugged and shifted over to where Mimi was. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then leaned in closer for a lip-lock. He was surprised that Mimi put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. 'I love you…' Yamato whispered. Mimi smiled and nodded.

'Aw… that's so sweet.' Sora said quietly. Hikari smiled. They were truly meant to be. Tai sighed. He couldn't believe it. Mimi and Yamato were opposites. Well I guess what they say is true when they say opposites attract.

As the kiss ended, Yamato turned to Takeru and Takeru was grinning. 'You owe me.' Takeru said. Yamato rolled his eyes. 'Truth or dare, Hikari?' Yamato asked. 'I'll pick… dare.' Hikari said.

Yamato sat thinking hard. He then turned to Tai and Tai nodded. 'I dare you to go on a date with Takeru.'

'WHAT?!' Takeru and Hikari shouted at the same time.

After calming down, Takeru finally asked, 'Are you serious?' He only nodded. 'Um… Friday night at the movie theater? I'll pick you up at 7.' Takeru said awkwardly.

Hikari smiled and said, 'Okay.'

The older kids – Mimi, Sora, Yamato, and Tai discussed their 'plan'. 'We're spying on them right? We'll help them on their first date, right?' Tai asked. Everyone smirked evilly and nodded.

Friday night was going to be one heck of a day.

* * *

Author's Notes –

1. Yes, I know that Tai really does cut his hair when he gets older. Everyone loves his hair though, right? So let's just say he never cuts it because that big glop of hair is just awesome.

Sorry it took so long. I actually finished this on Friday, but yet again I couldn't log onto FF. D:


	5. Friday Night

_**Friday night.**_

_That was tonight. Damn it, that was tonight._

Takeru paced around his room several times. In truth, he was very happy to have a date with Hikari. He was also very nervous.

'Hey little bro…' A blonde came into the room.

'YOU!' Takeru shot.

'Huh?' Yamato said blinking.

'You caused my misery.' Takeru said.

Yamato blinked again a few times before chuckling. 'Oh, Takeru you're nervous.'

'As hell.' Takeru said still pacing. 'Calm down. First of all, you should be happy. I got you a date with the one person you love most in this world, besides yours truly. Second, just get this through your thick skull. This night is going to go great. It will. Now, the date isn't for a few hours. Why don't you have a day out with the guys to plan everything out?'

'Fine, I'll grab my coat.' Takeru said with a look of doubt. Yamato smiled and picked up the phone to call Ken and Daisuke. He would walk to Tai's room to tell him after the phone calls. (1 No offence or anything, but Izzy, Joe, and Cody aren't my favorite characters.)

* * *

'Hikari, would you stop walking around in circles? You're making me dizzy.' Gatomon said staring at the taller female. Hikari laughed lightly. 'Sorry Gatomon, I'm a bit nervous about… tonight.' Gatomon shook her head. 'I don't see why you're so nervous. You and Takeru are best friends. If you mess up, you know that he won't judge you on it.'

Hikari smiled. Gatomon was right. All she had to do was relax, after all Takeru would never hurt her. But why was she still nervous? Oh, right that's the reason. She loved him. 'Thanks Gatomon. Even though that's true, I'm still so nervous! I'm supposed to be meeting up with Miyako, Mimi, and Sora in a few minutes to get ready for everything. I'm just so… blah.' Hikari ended her sentence not really knowing what words to use.

'It's just Takeru is one of the most popular guys in school – he's a great basketball player, very hot, kind, sweet, caring, funny, and loyal. What chance do I – Yagami Hikari have with Takaishi Takeru?' Hikari said collapsing on her bed.

'I say this again. You are his best friend.' Gatomon said jumping onto the bed finding the right spot and then circling it before plopping down. Hikari sighed and decided to go into the living room. 'Hey Takeru.' She said with a smile as she saw him on the couch as well.

'Hello. I can't talk for long… I'm going out with some of the guys later.' Takeru said looking up. 'Yeah, I'm going out with the girls in a few minutes, too.' Hikari said sitting down next to Takeru. 'Takeru, can I ask you something?' Hikari asked.

'What is it?' Takeru said turning off the television. 'Well… are you nervous for tonight… I mean for the date?' Hikari asked playing with her hair not making eye contact with him.

Takeru was taken aback. OF COURSE HE WAS NERVOUS. 'Um… no, not really. After all, we're just best friends right? Nothing to be nervous about…' Takeru lied.

_Just best friends… _The words stung her like a gun shot. 'Oh, I see.' Hikari said giving a weak smile. 'What's wrong, Hikari-chan?' Takeru asked. _Damn it. Why does he have to know me so well?_

'Nothing is wrong.'

'I don't believe that.'

'I'm serious. Everything is fine.'

'Hikari, I've know you for thirteen years.'

Hikari sighed. 'I'll tell you… another time.'

'I'm sorry for pushing you Hikari-chan. Tell me when you're ready.' Takeru said realizing that Hikari had the famous Yagami stubbornness.

Hikari smiled a genuine smile. 'Thanks, Takeru.' Hikari said giving him a hug. To lighten the mood, she stole Takeru's famous white hat and placed it on top of her own head. She ran away leaving Takeru to chase after her. 'Hey! That's my hat!' He yelled running after her.

Hikari only giggled. Takeru soon caught up to her, pulling her into an embrace-like fashion from the back and took his hat to place it on top of his head. Hikari felt the warmth of his body around her and she enjoyed it. If she turned her head around to face him, it would've been a perfect scene to kiss. _Self control, Hikari. _Hikari repeated inside her head multiple times.

'Are you forgetting who gave you that hat?' Hikari said having a flashback.

'_Taichi!' A nine-year-old Hikari wailed. 'What is it?' The wild-haired thirteen-year-old asked. 'I don't know what to get Takeru for his birthday next week.' She said holding some money._

_Tai shrugged. 'Get him a rock or something.' He joked._

'_TAICHI!' Hikari yelled. 'Just because you like him doesn't mean you have to get all violent on me...' Taichi sneered. Hikari had hit him on the back of the head, pretty hard I might add. 'Ouch…'_

'_Take me to the mall.' She whined. 'You want me – Taichi Yagami, the busy self-absorbed, obnoxious, carefree boy who isn't in the mood to take his little sister anywhere to take you – Hikari Yagami the whiny little girl who wants to get a gift for the guy she likes to take you to the mall?' Tai said._

_Hikari nodded ignoring the last comment. 'Sure, whatever.' Tai said nonchalantly. The two siblings walked up to a big, long and wide building with a sign that read 'Odaiba Mall'. _

_Hikari went to every store – the toy store, the clothing store, the music store but she couldn't find the perfect gift. Then she saw a hat on display. She fell in love with it. Sure, it wasn't the nicest style of hat. Nor was it the fanciest. Something about it though, made her love it. That was the hat she was going to buy Takeru. That white fisherman's hat would someday be Takeru Takaishi's. _

'_TAICHI I WANT TO BUY THAT!' Hikari said tugging on Tai's shirt. 'That thing…?' Tai said with a questioning look. He shrugged and handed the cashier the money._

_The day finally came. It was Takeru's tenth birthday. It was present time. Yamato had gotten Takeru a red fire truck. 'What am I? Six?' Takeru complained. 'Be happy you got anything.' Yamato said sticking out his tongue. Takeru giggled and opened Taichi's present. It was a $25 (yen, in this case) gift card to the toy store. 'Thank you!' Takeru squealed. _

_He opened Sora's gift next. It was a stuffed animal of an anime show in Odaiba. He hugged it, and then put it was the rest of his gifts. As he finally came to Hikari's gift he smiled at the hat. He really liked it. He put it on his head and asked everyone for comments. The boys gave him a thumbs up and the girls cooed at how cute Hikari's gift for him was. _

'Of course I do. I still remember the day I received it.' Takeru said letting go of Hikari. Yes, that was a sort of awkward position they were in. Being best friends for thirteen years left those awkward moments not so awkward. They weren't nervous about those kinds of things.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hikari ran to open it revealing Mimi, Sora, Miyako, Ken, and Daisuke. They were all wearing grins which confused Takeru and Hikari. 'What are you guys up to?' Hikari asked with a suspicion that this wasn't good. The girls only squealed and the boys shrugged. 'Okay…' Takeru said. 'Taichi and Yamato should be out in a minute. I think Yamato is in the bathroom and Taichi is probably in the guest room.' Takeru said.

As if on cue, the two boys came out at the same time. 'Let's go! See you girls later.' Taichi said. As the two groups split apart going separate ways with the girls going right and the boys going left at the door of the apartment building, chatter was going on between the two groups.

The plan for the day had been for both groups to convince our beloved couple to confess their love for each other on the date. They would also pick out the wardrobe. For the girls, they would do hair, nails, and makeup. For the boys, they would do hair. And for the unknown part for the couple, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, and Miyako would spy. They would also help out on their little date.

'So… ARE YOU NERVOUS?!' Miyako asked as soon as they were far from earshot from the boys. 'You bet.' Hikari said. 'Here's what we are going to do today, Hikari. We are going to the mall to get your clothes. Then we'll go to the salon to get your nails and hair done. Got that?' Mimi stated. 'It's only a date to the movie theater…' Hikari muttered. 'Are you forgetting that this date is with the love of your life since childhood?' Miyako added.

Hikari sighed. She didn't really like wearing makeup, or anything too dressy. 'Fine… just because this is for Takeru.' Hikari said. She entered the mall and was soon dragged down by the girls pulling her into store by store. At around the 17th clothing store, they found something suitable.

Her outfit was to wear tight-fit denim jeans that were slightly faded. It also had a butterfly outlined by gems on the right thigh area. Her top was a lacoste pique pink polo. It had two buttons at the top. On the right upper part of the shirt there was a crocodile logo. The collar stood up a bit. Hikari tried it on the dressing room and looked in the mirror. She liked what she saw.

'It's perfect.' Sora said eyeing Hikari. She smiled. Hikari frowned she looked at the price tag. 'Don't worry; I'll cover it.' Mimi said glancing at the tag as if it were worth nothing. Hikari shrugged and carried her bag outside of the store. 'Are we done yet?' She whined.

'Not even close…' Sora said. 'We still have shoes, makeup, nails, and hair to be done!' Miyako said. Hikari sighed. 'Again, this is only a date to the movie theater.' The girls ignored that comment and dragged Hikari to a shoe store. She tried on a dozen pairs but the other girls weren't satisfied.

'Can't I just wear sneakers or something?' Hikari said tired after trying all those shoes. 'NO!' The three girls boomed. 'Sorry…' Hikari said quietly.

They finally found a pair of black shoes that had about three straps. It looked beautiful. It wasn't exactly formal. She liked that about it.

'Now we are going to the salon for your nails and hair.' Miyako said. 'And…you guys are going to get your hair and nails done, too right?' Hikari said knowingly. The girls giggled and nodded. 'It'll give us more time to talk.' Sora explained. Hikari shrugged. She didn't love shopping, or getting her hair done. She didn't exactly hate it either. She had to admit, the day was pretty fun.

As they entered the salon, the girls decided they would get their nails done first. Mimi got a light pink shade and for a design she got yellow flowers with green stems. Sora got a dark red shade. Miyako decided to be spontaneous and got blue. Hikari settled down with a light peach color.

As they started on their hair, they sat in those chairs. 'Hikari, are you going to tell Takeru anything… **important **tonight?' Mimi asked emphasizing the word important. Hikari knew what they were saying. 'No… what if I get rejected by him?' Hikari said.

'At least you'll know instead of killing yourself wondering if he ever liked you back.' Sora said. 'Plus, this is Takeru we're talking about. What's the worst he can do?'

Sora was right. Takeru wouldn't even make fun of a stranger, much less his best friend. 'I'll tell him…' Hikari started. The girls cheered and smiled happily. '… One day.' Hikari finished. The other girls' faces dropped anime-style. 'Does that mean that no matter what we say, you won't confess?' Sora dared to ask. Hikari nodded. 'Unless Takeru says he loves me… which I doubt he does… but if he does, then of course I'll say it.' Hikari said.

Sora frowned slightly. She texted Taichi on her phone. 'Hikari won't talk. Convince Takeru.'

On the other side of the mall, Taichi flipped open his phone. He read the message and frowned. He showed all the boys except Takeru the text. Before he could talk to Takeru about that, he needed to make sure of Hikari's safety.

'Takeru, what are the rules of dating Hikari?' Tai asked. The group, including Takeru, rolled their eyes. Hikari had recited the rules to Takeru times before, out of pure boredom. 'Have her home by 11:30 pm. Don't go beyond kissing. If there is any danger, protect her. Don't ditch her.' Takeru said in a bored state.

'Good.' Taichi said smiling to himself. He put his hands behind his head and continued walking. Yamato glared at the big haired boy. 'Anyways Takeru, are you thinking about telling Hikari about your undying love for her?' Yamato teased. 'No.' Takeru stated ignoring the teasing. 'Are you chicken?' Daisuke taunted. 'Don't you love her, too?' Takeru shot back. 'Yes, I do. I've come to realize that I love her more as a friend/friend or sister/brother relationship, though. I think I actually met another girl – one that I really love.' Daisuke said with a huge smile.

Takeru raised an eyebrow. 'You, Daisuke Motomiya have a girlfriend?' Daisuke nodded. Takeru sighed. He really needed someone to talk to. He knew that he could always talk the guys about his feelings… but he just didn't want to right now. He wanted to talk to Hikari about it. He couldn't for the obvious reasons though. Although he trusted the boys with his life – which was slightly odd because the boys including Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato – Japan's top trouble makers; there was also the runner up top trouble maker – Motomiya Daisuke, he didn't feel like he wanted to talk to them about Hikari right now.

'I don't see why you just tell her.' Ken said. 'You have it easy – you know for a fact that Miyako likes you. You just choose not to make a move.' Takeru said.

Ken blushed. 'She… likes me?' He said. 'Wow. You are clueless.' Taichi said laughing. 'And so are you.' Yamato said pushing Takeru a little. 'About what?' Takeru asked. The group just groaned. Poor stupid Takeru. He didn't have a clue, did he?

'Wait, Miyako really likes me? As in a boyfriend/girlfriend way?' Ken asked. 'Yes, she does.' Daisuke said.

Ken grinned happily. 'So, what's the girl's name?' Takeru asked. Daisuke only grinned. 'It is a girl… right?' Takeru asked a little worried. Daisuke gave him a weird look. 'DUDE! Of course it's a girl. She just makes me so happy inside…' Daisuke said dreaming off.

'What's the name?' Takeru asked again. 'Her name is Mallory.' Daisuke said. 'That's a cute name. If she is ever free from your wrath… tell her to give me a call.' Tai joked. Daisuke didn't find this funny and pushed Tai of the curb. 'Hey! I was only kidding.' Tai said.

'We all know you won't be able to get over Sora so quickly.' Ken teased. Tai opened his mouth to protest, but he knew they were right. 'I don't have to get over her. We were never something to begin with.' Tai said shrugging.

Takeru fell over laughing causing the rest of the boys to look at him. 'Did you suddenly go mental?' Yamato commented. 'No… it's just we all sound like a bunch of girls talking about guys.' Takeru said stopping the laughter. The boys nodded and chuckled to themselves.

'While we are acting as girls, we might as well play match maker.' Yamato said grabbing Tai's phone. 'What the hell are you doing?' Tai said trying to grab the phone. Yamato dodged and dialed Sora's number. 'Hey guys! It's me, Yamato.'

'Yamato? Why do you have Tai's phone?' Sora asked.

'Don't ask. Anyways, where are you guys?' Yamato asked.

'We're getting ready to head to the food court at Odaiba Mall.' Sora said.

'Good. We'll meet you there in a couple of minutes.' Yamato said looking at a sign that read the food court was directly on the floor below.

'Okay…' Sora said slightly confused.

'Oh yeah, and Sora?' Yamato said.

'Yes?' Sora asked.

'Taichi loves you.' Yamato said.

He heard Taichi's shrieks in the background trying to choke Yamato's neck, but luckily Daisuke, Ken, and Takeru held him down.

'WHAT?!' Sora said.

Yamato hung up. 'Let's head to the food court.' He said with a grin.

'You do realize that you could've made my life perfect… or ruined it for life right?' Taichi asked, calmed down. 'Yes, yes I do.' Yamato replied. Taichi nodded and stepped onto the escalator leading down into the food court… and his fate. (wow. Dramatic.)

'Sora… Sora… are you okay?' Hikari said waving her hand back in forth in front of her face. 'Hikari… can I ask you something?' Sora said. Hikari was a bit surprised but nodded anyway. 'Does… Tai… feel anything for any girl?' Sora asked in a haze.

Hikari's eyes widened. 'Well… erm… yes.' Hikari said. 'Who is it?' Sora asked.

Hikari scratched her head. She promised Tai not to tell anyone. 'I promised him I wouldn't tell.' Hikari said. 'It's ok.' Sora said with a smile. Inside, her heart was jumping with joy. She was remember the times that her and Taichi had together. Since they were only three to now – when they were twenty-one. They shared laughs, fights, and they were best friends. Now, there was this chance that he might love her back? Sora could dream.

She watched as the boys approached her with Taichi shyly hiding in the back. Sora smiled at him. Taichi Yagami, scared? That wasn't possible. Maybe… just maybe… he did like her.

'Hey guys.' Hikari said. She was especially looking at Tai. She smiled knowingly at Sora and then at Tai. 'Maybe you two should talk in private for a while…' Yamato said pushing the two away as he walked to a table. Tai was planning on how to get back at Yamato later.

'Hey Sora…' Tai said quietly.

'Tai…' Sora managed to get out.

'Listen. I love you, Sora. I've loved you since as long as I can remember. I loved you even before we went to the digital world. You were always so brave and you had so much love to share. You were my best friend since we were so little. I can't tell you how many times I've found myself staring at you. Then… there was that period of time when you went out with Yamato. I was happy for you guys. It's just… you didn't look quite happy. I didn't want to ruin your chance of happiness so I stayed out. Then you two broke up. I wasn't exactly overjoyed. I…' Tai rambled on.

'Oh Tai…' Sora said tears forming in her eyes.

'Sora, if you don't feel the same way, I understand.' Tai said fighting tears himself.

Sora gave him a hug and cried on his shoulder. They were tears of joy. 'I've waited for you to say that for so long.' She whimpered. Tai wrapped his arms around her waist. Sora moved her head and tip-toed up in order to reach Tai's face. She pressed her lips against his. Tai felt like a burden was lifted off. He felt like he was in heaven.

'Sora… do you love me?' He asked as the kiss ended. 'Or was that just the spur of the moment?'

'Tai, I love you more than love can go.' Sora said hugging him again. They both stood there hugging each other tightly. As they stood there, clapping began. Both of the young adults didn't hear it though. They were too wrapped up with each other. The whole mall was clapping for them, and cheering. 'This is such a touching moment…' Hikari, Mimi, and Miyako said.

As the two young adults let go, Tai was wearing the biggest grin he ever had. Sora seemed to be in a daydream-like state. They both walked hand in hand back to the table.

'I just noticed that you girls got your hair done.' Ken said as the couple sat down. 'Do you boys like it?' Miyako asked. Hikari had gotten one streak of blonde dyed on the side of her head. Her hair was curled slightly. She also got her hair layered and it was angled. Sora and Mimi both got layers. Miyako got side bangs and she finally lost her bandana.

'It's new. But I like it.' Takeru commented. Tai, Yamato, and Ken agreed with Takeru.

The two groups split apart again. The girls had finished everything they needed – hair, makeup, clothing, nails, and shoes. The boys had yet to finish everything. 'Let me get this straight. The date has changed from just a movie to dinner, then a movie, and then a walk in the park?' Takeru said. 'Yes, that's right.' Yamato said.

'And I have to pay for the very expensive restaurant?' Takeru said.

'Yes.'

'Well… Hikari is worth it.' Takeru said patting his wallet.

'You bet she is.' Taichi said.

Eventually, Takeru found a suitable blue Jersey Crew Neck tee shirt. He also bought dark jeans. Finding the clothes wasn't as hard for Takeru as it was for Hikari. The number one reason being he was a male.

The boys decided to buy him black rubber sole shoes. 'You are not wearing your hat.' Yamato said circling Takeru putting a finger to his chin figuring out a way to style Takeru's hair. Takeru groaned. 'Do we have to do this in the mall?'

'Yes. You are really going to need a lot of hair gel.' Yamato continued. Takeru took his hat off and covered his hair to protect it from Yamato's wrath. 'I let the whole no-hat thing pass. But you are not going to put hundred of hair products on my precious hair.'

Daisuke laughed. 'It's just hair gel. What's the worse that could happen?'

Takeru let go of his head and sighed. 'JUST TONIGHT.' He warned.

'Also, you have to do one more thing.' Taichi added.

'What is that?' Takeru asked.

'Confess your love to Hikari.' Taichi said as if it was nothing.

Takeru almost fell over. 'WHAT?! NO! What if she rejects me?'

'I tried with Sora… look what happened.' Tai said. _Tai did have a point…_ 'Sometimes things don't go that perfectly, Tai! Sora may like you. But Hikari would never like someone like me.' Takeru said. 'As your former leader, I am not asking you to do this. I am telling you to do this.' Taichi said.

Takeru stared wide-eyed at Tai. 'I… I… guess I will tell her. I guess I'll have to find out one day.' Takeru said looking at the floor. Tai smiled. 'That's a good boy.'

Takeru punched Tai's arm lightly causing the boys to laugh.

The time finally came when Takeru was supposed to take Hikari out. 'TAICHI! I CAN'T DO THIS!' Hikari whined jumping up and down. Hikari was wearing makeup – A light pink shade of lipstick; A tinge of red blush; A touch of mascara; And light purple eye shadow. She looked gorgeous with her outfit.

'You look fine.' Tai said from the bed reading a magazine barely bothering to look up. He needed to make it look casual. After all, he didn't want her to suspect he would be spying on her. 'What if I mess up?' Hikari moaned. 'Hikari, this is your best friend since you were four we are talking about. You know – Takeru Takaishi that tall blonde guy who wouldn't even hurt a fly?' Tai said. Hikari laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door at the room where the two siblings were staying. 'Sleep tight Gatomon.' Hikari whispered before opening to door to reveal Takeru stuffing his hands in his pockets. Takeru stared at Hikari his mouth open a little. 'You look… great.' Takeru said a bit shocked. Hikari giggled. 'You do, too.'

'Shall we go?' Takeru asked holding his arm out in a bent like shape so Hikari could latch on in the same bent shape fashion. 'We shall.' Hikari said hooking on. 'Have fun you two!' Yamato said as the door closed. 'How long should we give them before we follow them?' Tai asked closing the door. 'I'd say about thirty seconds.' Yamato said heading for the door.

'Takeru, can I ask you something?' Hikari said looking up at him. She wasn't that short. He was just really tall. She stood at about shoulder's height compared to him. 'What is it?' He asked. 'I really like this guy. I know that I love him. He's a good friend of mine. How can I tell if he likes me back or not?' Hikari said.

She saw the look of sadness in his eyes. _Did that mean something? Does he think I love someone else? Is that why he's sad? Does he like me? No, Hikari don't get your hopes too high. _

_I knew it! She doesn't love me… wait, she did say good friend. No, she probably meant Daisuke or Ken. Stop it Takeru. There is still a small chance. No matter what, you have to tell her tonight. _'Do I know this person?' Takeru asked. 'Yes, you do.' Hikari said.

'Well, I can't really say I know any hints. Sorry, Hikari.' Takeru said stupidly. 'That's alright Takeru.' Hikari said. 'Either way, this guy can't possibly be much better looking that me, right?' Takeru said sticking his tongue out. Hikari laughed. 'It would be impossible for anyone especially this guy to be better looking than you.' Hikari said.

'It's still a little early for a movie. Where are we going?' Hikari asked. 'We're going to eat at this very expensive…' He felt a rock being thrown at his leg. He turned around to find nothing. Little did he know that the little group were already there spying on him. Tai had 'helped' him out by throwing a rock at him to make sure he didn't say anything stupid. 'We're going to eat a fancy restaurant in downtown Odaiba.' Takeru finished.

'Sounds good to me.' Hikari said. As they were nearing the restaurant, they spotted a large dog. Takeru sweat dropped at the dog. They both had bad memories. Hikari looked at Takeru and then the dog. She went into a giggle fit when she realized what the dog had done to Takeru once. 'Shut up… that was a long time ago.' Takeru said in embarrassment. 'I still remember it like it was yesterday…' Hikari said in between laughter.

_Three years ago…_

_Takeru and Hikari were 14. Unfortunately for Takeru, his mother made him wear green froggy boxers. It was a Christmas gift and he had to wear it someday. Of course it had to be this day. _

_He and Hikari were taking a walk and joking around as usual. When they met Rou, the big dog. They walked away, but sadly the dog had gone chasing after Takeru and ripped his pants revealing his boxers. Hikari had tried hard not to laugh, but she burst out anyways. 'Shut up.' Takeru said blushing._

'I'm so sorry Takeru.' Hikari said realizing that he didn't like talking about this. She linked arms with him and snuggled up to him. He pretended to mad and turned away. 'Aw… come one Keru-chan. Forgive me!' Hikari pouted snuggling closer. Takeru couldn't resist. 'Okay, you're forgiven.' Takeru said. Hikari smiled and let go. 'Now… what are we going to do about the dog?'

Takeru looked around and noticed that the entrance to the restaurant was a block away. The dog was just blocking it. This was going to be tough. Sure, he could've easily faked the dog out and run into the restaurant because of his basketball skills. But that'd mean leaving Hikari, which would mean no purpose in going into the restaurant and possibly leaving her mad. There was one way.

'Hikari, do you trust me that I'm strong enough to carry you about a block running away from a dog?' Takeru asked. Hikari laughed at his idea. 'Of course I do Takeru… although that is rather a far-fetched plan.' She said. 'Good. Climb on my back.' Takeru said as Hikari climbed on his back wrapping her arms around his neck. The night wasn't dark yet, since there were still some pinks left in the sky. 'Aw… isn't that such a sweet couple?' He heard some people comment.

Takeru blushed, and he was pretty sure he saw Hikari blush, too. 'Hold on tight.' He said putting his arms under her legs as they wrapped around his waist. He ran as fast as he could past the dog, and he and Hikari barely made it into the restaurant. The sound of barking could be heard. Hikari and Takeru laughed as Takeru put Hikari down.

Back outside Daisuke, Ken, Tai, Yamato, Miyako, Mimi, and Sora were watching on the other side of the street. 'Aw, isn't that sweet?' Sora cooed. 'It's so adorable!' Miyako said. 'They're so cute!!' Mimi squealed. The boys were commenting stuff about Takeru such as, 'What a lady's man!' or 'What's a good flirt.' Or 'I completely trust Takeru with Hikari now. He takes good care of her.'

The group sneaked into the restaurant a few minutes after the couple went in.

'Do you have reservations, sir?' The doorman asked. 'Yes, Takaishi Takeru.'

'Ah, here you are. You are to be seated at table fourteen; table for two. Waiter Jun Motomiya will assist you.' The doorman said.

'JUN MOTOMIYA?!' Takeru and Hikari said at the same time. 'Yes, that's right. Is that a problem?' The doorman asked. 'Oh… no, that's fine.' Takeru said. They sat down at their table.

The other group got a free table – only for watching though courtesy of Jun.

'Who would've though Jun worked here?' Takeru said. 'I know, it's weird, isn't it?' Hikari said looking at the menu. Jun came to the table giving them a classy smile. Jun had too grown up a lot. She no longer obsessed over Yamato. In fact, she was going steady with Jyou. She had also matured a lot. She had become a real woman. She was a real part of the group. Although she wasn't a digi-destined she was still welcomed.

Lately, she was busy so she couldn't really hang out with the group that much. Her body also developed a lot. She grew her hair out and they were not at her waist. She was also pretty thin. She had great curves. She was also a very funny person. Overall, Jun had improved a lot over the years.

'Hey guys. I always knew you two would date one day.' Jun said. She was supposed to say that. Daisuke had made her. Also, she knew in her heart that these two were meant to be. Hikari and Takeru blushed. 'What would you like to have, Hikari?' She asked. 'I'll have the noodles and a glass of water.'

'I'll also have a plate of lobster to share between us.' That was daring. Lobster was expensive. 'And… for my own order I'll have fried rice and a coke.' Takeru said. 'Okay, I'll be back soon with your food.' Jun said walking away. 'Lobster costs a lot you know…' Hikari said. 'I know.' Takeru said. 'You surprise me.' Hikari said. Takeru only grinned and shrugged.

'Your brother is a real charmer.' Tai said. 'He's got my charm.' Yamato said. 'You bet he does.' Mimi said. Yamato smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. Sora laughed at the couple. She whispered into Taichi's ear, 'If you're still insecure about the fact if I love Yamato… I do love him. I love him as a brother, though. Tai, I love you as a soul mate. I love you as my best friend. I also love you in _that_ way. The way you are always there for me makes me heart flutter. Tai, I love you.'

Taichi smiled. He pulled Sora into a hug and whispered back, 'I know Sora. I trust you.'

Hikari shifted in her seat. The guy across from her who was eating alone kept staring at her. She quietly muttered to Takeru, 'That guy is scaring me…' Takeru looked back and he too noticed that he was staring at Hikari. 'Just ignore him. If he tries anything, good o' Takeru will protect you.' He teased. Hikari smiled and nodded.

The food soon came, and Hikari barely got her first bite down when the man walked over to her. He looked around twenty-five. He was way too old for Hikari's tastes. 'Excuse young lady, but would you mind helping me with an errand?' The man asked flashing a smile.

Hikari raised an eyebrow and gave a look to Takeru. 'Sir, do you not see that she is on a date? Not to mention that you should probably be asking a male, not a pretty female as you see here.' Takeru said. Hikari blushed. _Pretty._ 'I think that this is her decision of whether or not she wants to help me.' The man said. 'I think I'd rather stay here… with my date. You could ask the restaurant's waiters or waitresses for help. You don't need to ask me.' Hikari said shrugging.

'Miss, will you please help? I urgently need it.' The man begged. 'Please go away or I will call the waitress.' Takeru said. The man still stood there pleading. 'Sir, I really do not wish to help you. I'm sorry.' Hikari said. The man grabbed her arm. That made Takeru angry. 'Don't touch her!' He scolded the man.

'Taichi! Do you see what that man is doing to your sister?!' Daisuke said. 'Yes, but I want to see how Takeru handles it.' Tai said biting his lower lip.

'Waitress Jun!' Takeru called. 'Y-- Excuse me sir but I will have to ask you to leave this restaurant.' Jun said looking at the man holding onto Hikari's arm. The man huffed and stomped away. 'Thank you Takeru and Jun.' Hikari said rubbing her arm. That man sure was violent…

'Are you okay?' Takeru asked getting up to take a look at her arm. 'Really, I'm okay.' Hikari said smiling. Jun sighed. 'I' make sure he doesn't come back. Do you guys need anything?' Jun said with a concerned look. Both teens shook their heads. Jun smiled and walked away.

Takeru sighed. 'I'm sorry Hikari…'

'Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.' Hikari said.

'That's exactly why I'm sorry. I should've stopped him before he… laid a hand on you.' Takeru said frowning slightly.

'It's all right Takeru. It's not your fault. You did try to stop him. Plus, he didn't do that much. It's not a big deal.' Hikari said smiling. Takeru smiled back and took his seat. Luckily, the rest of the dinner took place with no problems.

Takeru looked at his watch. 'Let's go.' He said. Hikari nodded wiping her mouth. They had just finished eating and we saying bye to Jun. 'Let's head to the movie theater.' Takeru said. 'What movie do you want to see?' Hikari asked. 'I was planning on watching A Walk to Remember.' Takeru said.

Hikari raised an eyebrow. 'You, Takeru Takaishi want to see a romance movie?' Hikari said. Takeru nodded. 'I heard it was good.' He said. Hikari laughed. 'You still never cease to amaze me.' Takeru laughed.

After Takeru purchased the tickets and popcorn, they found suitable seats in the left aisle in the sixth row. The other group was sitting about seven rows back. They were concentrating on watching Takeru and Hikari rather than the movie.

'Takeru was smart for picking this movie. It's very romantic.' Sora said as the previews ended. Tai nodded putting an arm around Sora as she moved closer.

About halfway through the movie she heard the even breathing of Takeru. She looked at him and giggled. He had fallen asleep. She flicked a few pieces of popcorn at him causing him to blink a few times before fully being awake. She giggled. Takeru blushed. 'You were the one that suggested this movie.' Hikari whispered.

'People have regrets.' He said smoothing his hair out. Hikari shook her head disapprovingly in a teasing way. 'Are you going to stay awake for the rest of the movie?' Hikari asked sticking her tongue out. 'Probably.' Takeru said thinking it over.

'Sh…' She heard the people in the back of her say. 'Sorry…' Takeru and Hikari muttered.

The movie ended, much to Takeru's relief. 'Remind me to never take you to a romance movie again.' Takeru said grinning. Hikari laughed as the exited the theater.

'Are you taking me home… or do you have another thing planned?' Hikari asked. 'We're going to take a walk in the park.' Takeru said smiling. 'Oh, that's cool.' Hikari said. She breathed in the smell of pine cones as they entered the entrance. The night had settled in and it was pretty dark. Luckily, the lamp posts lit the sidewalk of the park.

'We sure shared a lot of memories here.' Takeru said. Hikari nodded. 'If I did something stupid… would you be able to just forget and go back to the way we were?' Takeru asked. Hikari stared at him for a moment. 'I'm certain I can.' Hikari finally said.

'He's gonna tell her…' Yamato said. 'Aw… this is going to be so cute.' Miyako squealed. 'SHUSH!' Daisuke retorted. The little group was hidden in the bushes. They watched as the couple stopped at the bench and the group crawled into the bush behind it. 'Remember not to make a sound.' Taichi whispered.

'Well… you see the thing is… I don't even know where to start. We met when we were four. Now we're seventeen. That's thirteen years that we've known each other. I've loved you for nine of those years.' Takeru said. Hikari gasped. Takeru didn't know if that was a good sign or not, yet he still continued.

'We were best friends even when we were four. Then in the Digital World, Sora made me promise to protect you when we were eight. I've kept that promise even to today. When you got sick in the Digital World, I realized that I really cared about you. I didn't know what that feeling was, considering how young I was. I felt fuzzy and warm inside whenever I was around you. As we got older, I realized that the feeling was love. I've loved you all along. I didn't realize that until we were twelve. I still love you now. I love the way your eyes sparkle. I love your silky hair. I love your ruby eyes. I love your personality. I love you, Hikari-chan.' Takeru said. He closed his eyes wincing.

He was surprised to get a hug from Hikari. He opened his eyes in astonishment. 'Takeru… I've waited so long for you to say those three words. I love you, too. I can't even begin to explain it.' Hikari said with her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. They both stood there hugging until Hikari finally moved her head to press her lips against his.

The kiss was soft. They didn't want to go into a French kiss – just yet. Hikari tilted her head one way and Takeru the other. Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist. As they released Takeru was wearing a toothy grin. 'You have no idea how much that means to me.' Takeru said. They walked home hand in hand.

Little did they know that Sora, Mimi, and Miyako were cooing silently and Ken, Daisuke, Taichi, and Yamato were praising themselves for their 'plan'.

* * *

Author's Notes;

THIS IS NOT THE END. There is quite a few chapters left to come. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm glad that this was my longest chapter yet, though. Enjoy. Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes; I didn't have enough time to correct them.

-ohTEE


	6. The Future Years

**Takeru slept** with his arms crossed over his chest. The morning sunshine washed over his eyes. He groaned and rolled over. With a thud, he fell to the floor. For some reason though, I smile was plastered to his face. 'Why am I smiling?' Takeru said out loud. He slid his hat on.

He remembered the contents of last night, slowly. He remembered going home to find Yamato, Taichi, Ken, Daisuke, Mimi, Miyako, and Sora all squished on the couch with sweat on their foreheads. 'What are you guys doing here?' Takeru had asked. The group sweat dropped a little until Taichi finally blurted out, 'We… uh got bored and invited the girls.' Taichi said with a grin. Takeru only shrugged.

He felt something on his arm. He looked down. There was Hikari. His smile got wider. He remembered the proclamation of love. He remembered the kiss. Hikari was his. He was Hikari's.

'That's why I'm so happy.' Takeru said rubbing his head standing up. 'Why are you happy?' A voice said. He looked toward the hallway. After all, he had to sleep on the couch in the living room. Hikari was standing there. 'I fell off the cou— you don't need to know that part. I was thinking about why I was so happy. Then I remembered last night.' Takeru explained.

Hikari smiled. She walked over to the couch and pushed the blankets and pillows to one corner. She sat on the couch pulling Takeru down with her. 'Is my _boyfriend_ hurt from falling off the couch?' Hikari teased. Takeru grinned. 'Yes… it hurts the most on my lips. How about you give it a kiss?'

Hikari giggled and gave him a peck on the lips. 'Better?'

'Yes. You know? I still don't get one thing.' Takeru said as he flipped on the TV putting his arm around Hikari.

'What's that?' Hikari asked.

'Why does Patamon gets to sleep on the comfy bed with you, Taichi, and Gatomon while I sleep on the couch?' Takeru said.

Hikari giggled. 'Follow me.' Takeru got up without a word as Hikari led him into the bed room. He heard Taichi's snoring. He saw Gatomon and Patamon cuddled up together. 'Aren't they cute?' Hikari said. Takeru nodded. Then he smirked.

'That's what you and I would look like if I were allowed to sleep in a bed, instead of me on the couch.'

'Takeru!' Hikari said laughing. She pushed his hat so that the rim would cover his eyes. 'I was only joking!' Takeru pleaded. Hikari smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'It's 8 in the morning! Keep it down!' They heard Taichi's complaints. Takeru and Hikari couldn't help but laugh. They saw on the couch to watch TV. They mostly just talked, though.

'It's your week to do the grocery shopping – and I know how much you'd like to take Hikari with you.' Yamato said smirking as he checked the fridge. Takeru shrugged. 'It's alright if Hikari suffers the boredom of shopping with me. It doesn't really matter if she suffers, right?' Takeru joked.

'HEY! Don't drag me into your chores.' Hikari said punching his shoulder. They both were sitting on stools at the kitchen counter as Yamato prepared breakfast.

'Fine. You can stay home **alone **with Taichi and Yamato.' Takeru said. Hikari didn't blink twice before saying, 'Actually going with you is a good idea!'

Takeru laughed putting his elbows onto the counter. 'Go after breakfast. I'll make a grocery list for you guys.' Yamato said. Soon, Tai came out. 'Seriously, you guys need to learn how to be quiet in the morning. Either that, or I should get ear plugs.' Tai said taking a seat on the stool.

Hikari rolled her eyes as Yamato stifled a chuckle while Takeru blushed. (Sorry, kind of a run-on sentence.) 'Anyways, was it fun spying on us?' Hikari said nonchalantly. The new couple enjoyed seeing their siblings go wide-eyed. It was quite amusing.

'H- how did… when… what… how did you find out?' Tai spat out. Yamato's jaw was hung open. 'As Hikari and I were walking home, we saw some big brunette hair. We knew right away that the hair belonged to Tai. We also figured the rest of the gang was there. Our suspicions were confirmed when we came home finding everybody there.' Takeru explained.

Yamato shot a glare to Tai. He only laughed nervously. 'And… you guys aren't mad?' Tai said.

'We are. We just plan to use this against you one day. Just think: Ishida Yamato and Yagami Taichi – Japan's Top Troublemakers Caught by Siblings,' Hikari responded. 'You two are much more devilish than we thought…' Yamato murmured.

'That's why we're perfect for each other.' Takeru said grinning. Hikari laughed as Takeru put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer for effect. 'We leave all of you alone one night for your plans and Takeru and Hikari are a couple?' Mr. Yagami said as the parents stepped into the kitchen.

'We all knew that you two were meant to be.' Mrs. Yagami said smiling. Hikari and Takeru blushed looking at the floor.

'Yamato is a great cook.' Hikari commented as they stepped outside the apartment complex toward Miyako's convenience store. 'What, are you going to leave me for my brother after a day?' Takeru said pouting his lip.

'You never know… he is cute.' Hikari said teasing Takeru.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Don't even joke with that.'

'I was only kidding, Takeru. I've loved you for too long to leave you for anyone else.' Hikari said linking arms with him. Takeru smiled. 'Good, because I've loved you too long to lose you.'

As they entered the shop, they were greeted by the warm embrace of Miyako. 'I'm so happy for you two!' She said. Takeru and Hikari smiled. 'Thanks, Miyako. How are things going?' Hikari asked. Miyako winked and Hikari knew what that meant. Ken. 'I'll call you later.' Hikari said.

Takeru walked from aisle through aisle carrying a basket.

'Are you single, honey?' A man's voice said. Takeru turned around and found a 20-year-old man talking to Hikari.

Hikari shook her head. 'Well… how about you leave that guy and come with me?' The man continued. 'No thanks… I love this guy.'

'No, I'm sure he isn't worth it. How about you head to the mall with me? I can buy you anything.'

Takeru made his way over to Hikari and the man. 'It is obvious that this young lady wants to be left alone. Go away.' Takeru said. 'Who are you?' The man asked enraged that someone had interrupted him. 'I'm Takeru.'

'What do you have to do with any of this?' The man asked. Takeru smiled. He put his arm around Hikari's shoulder and leaned in to kiss Hikari. He gave her a quick peck and smiled knowingly at the man. The man widened his eyes and backed away. 'I'm… sorry but I have to go now.' He said exiting the store.

Hikari looked at Takeru. 'Thank you. Why does this keep happening to me though? I'm not even wearing makeup this time!'

Takeru laughed. 'You are a gorgeous young lady. Who couldn't resist you?'

Hikari smiled. 'You are a lucky man, Takeru.'

'Why is that? Well… besides the fact of having the world's most precious girl in my arms… why is that?' Takeru said.

'You got a free kiss. You barely earned it.' Hikari said sticking her tongue out.

'Isn't saving you enough?' Takeru said crossing his arms in a playful manner. Hikari giggled. 'Fine; it is. I'm very lucky to have my knight in shining armor save me.'

'Yes you are.' Takeru said taking the items to the counter. 'That'll be… 160 yen.' Miyako said. 'See you guys around.' Miyako said as the couple left.

* * *

The couple was sitting on the grass. Hikari's head rested on Takeru's chest while he fondled with her hair. 'You know… your hair reminds me of a rose petal after a rain shower. It's silky and smooth, yet so beautiful and elegant.' Takeru commented. Hikari giggled. 'You should consider being a novelist, Takeru.'

Takeru smiled. 'I am. It's on my list of goals. Right after being married to you.'

Hikari blushed. She had imagined dating Takeru before. She had never even thought about marriage. She imagined how happy she would be. 'Hm… if I married you then I would be Hikari Yagami Takaishi. That's cute.' Hikari said.

Takeru blushed now. He realized what he had just said. Ah well; it wouldn't be bad to marry Hikari.

'If I marry you, I want two kids. I want a boy and a girl. We should also get a pet rabbit. They're so cute. Our house should be near the digi-destined.' Hikari said imagining her future life.

Takeru chuckled. 'I haven't even proposed yet.'

'Would you?' Hikari asked. 'I know I'll love you until the end of eternity. I'll get around to it when we get older.' Takeru said kissing her forehead. Hikari smiled. She got back to her futuristic thoughts.

'If we had a girl, what would we name her?' Hikari asked. 'I like the name Amoria.' Takeru said thinking. 'Amoria? Why Amoria?' Hikari asked. 'I think it means love.' Hikari smiled. 'Perfect. I am in love with the name Amoria now.'

Hikari had a grin on her face now. 'Let's play a game of… truth.' Takeru shrugged. 'Sure.'

'Alright, I'll go first. Who was your first kiss with?' Hikari said. Takeru blushed. 'My first kiss was with… you.' Takeru said shyly. Hikari raised an eyebrow. 'Takaishi Takeru – the most popular boy at Odaiba High had his first kiss with Yagami Hikari – who he just started dating yesterday?'

Takeru nodded.

'Good, because my first kiss was with you, too.' Hikari said smiling. Takeru decided to pull the same trick. 'Yagami Hikari – the most popular AND hottest girl at Odaiba High had her first kiss with Takaishi Takeru – who she just started dating yesterday?'

Hikari giggled. 'That's right. She had her first kiss with her first and cutest boyfriend ever.' Takeru smiled. 'I guess I was just waiting for the right girl to have my first kiss with. They're very special.'

'It's your turn to ask me something.' Hikari said. 'Who was your first crush?' Takeru said. 'Who do you think?' Hikari said. Takeru smiled. 'You and I have a lot in common. My first crush was on you; as your was on me. And… you realized that the crush was love when you were… 12?' Hikari nodded.

'You know, besides that we know everything about each other.' Takeru commented. 'That's right. Everything about my life either I've told you or you were there to witness.' Hikari said.

Takeru nodded. 'It's as if we were… one person. Do you think we were meant to be?'

'I think we are. It's from everything. We knew each other since childhood. We experienced the Digital World together. You're hope and I'm light. Our digimon just match – I mean Angemon and Angewoman. We know everything about each other. And most of all, we love each other.' Hikari said.

Takeru grinned. They would be married one day. They would grow old one day. They would love each other… until death do they part. He could just feel it.

As the sun finished setting, Takeru picked Hikari up. He put one arm under her legs and the other supported her upper body. 'What are you doing, Takeru-kun?' Hikari asked.

Takeru grinned and said, 'I'm practicing for our wedding day.' He carried her all the way home.

* * *

It had been three years after that day. Takeru had just turned 22 last month while Hikari was almost 22. They both are still dating. They even became closer than ever. Takeru was still wearing his all-too famous hat. The only time he took it off was for school, which was now over and formal events. Takeru always remembered that day whenever had times had come. He had just finished college the week before and was planning on proposing to Hikari sometime this week. He was planning everything out with Ken, Taichi, and Yamato.

He thought of that day because he had to remember that if Hikari were to marry him, he needed a stable job and education. True to his word, Takeru was becoming a novelist. Hikari was training to become a teacher.

'How did the interview go?' Takeru asked standing outside a school building. 'It was dull. But I think I might get the job.' Hikari said. Takeru smiled. 'You know what I do when I get bored?'

'What's that?' Hikari asked.

'Remember three years ago? It was the day after we first started dating. We were cloud watching. We talked about the future. We talked about the wedding. We talked about our own little daughter Amoria. Then, as the day ended I carried you home and I said I was practicing for our wedding. I always remember that day because I know if I work hard now, the days ahead of us will be great.' Takeru suggested.

Hikari smiled. 'You are very clever, Takeru.' Hikari said. Takeru grinned opening the door for Hikari to get inside his car.

'Speaking of weddings, Miyako-san said that she heard rumors of Ken planning to propose to her.' Hikari said as Takeru took his own seat and turned the car on. 'Those two are cute for each other.' Takeru said.

Takeru looked at Hikari and admired her looks. Her hair had indeed grown longer. It was just above her waist. Hikari decided to get rid of her blonde streak because she didn't feel it fit her. Hikari had grown taller; but so had Takeru. He was about ¾ of a head taller than her. Her ruby eyes still had her sparkle.

'What?' Hikari said noticing her boyfriend staring at her. He grinned. 'Just admiring you…' He said.

Takeru's mother had passed away last year. Takeru being legal already got the deed to the apartment. Although he lived by himself, he wasn't lonely. He practically lived at the Yagami's house along with Yamato who decided to settle down and give up his rock star career. Out of all the careers, he chose to be an astronaut.

Lately, Yamato was off visiting Mimi so Takeru hadn't seen much of him this week. Takeru however was always at the Yagami's house. So, today wasn't that different – he was driving towards the Yagami house knowing he'd be there for a few hours.

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami decided to retire and head off to Florida. Knowing that their kids were fully grown, they left the apartment safely into the hands of Taichi and Hikari.

When Hikari and Takeru were about twenty, the digimon had to return to the digital world for some odd reason. Everyone was sad about it and they all knew a part of them was missing. Luckily, the digi-destined could still keep in contact with their digimon. They could visit the digital world, except the digimon couldn't come into the Earth world. (Don't ask why, because even I don't know why. xD)

Daisuke was off in New York to enhance his Noodle business. He indeed had met the love of his life. He was now happily married to Mallory with three kids.

Cody was training to become a lawyer. He was currently dating a pretty messed up girl. She was pregnant with Cody's child. She had said that she would leave the child to Cody as soon as the baby was born. That woman sure had nerve. Luckily, Cody has us, the digi-destined to help him out with his kid.

Takeru and Hikari were standing outside of the Yagami apartment. He smiled as he noted that a fraction of the door and the area surrounding it was a lighter color than the rest of the wall. He knew that was because of the explosion three years ago when the Yagami's had to live with Takeru for about a month.

'Good times, eh?' Takeru said. 'Huh?' Hikari said. She looked at the door and she smiled and nodded.

They opened the doors to find a sleeping Taichi on the floor. 'Work must've worn him out…' Hikari commented motioning for Takeru to come and help drag Taichi onto the couch.

'Hikari, I can't come over tomorrow. I have plans with Taichi, Yamato, and Ken.' Takeru said as they went into Hikari's room… just to talk. 'That's fine. Just don't tear Odaiba down with your Taichi/Yamato/Ken/Takeru-like ways.' Hikari joked.

Takeru gave an angelic smile. 'We'll be good, I promise.' He said. They were really going to do all of the following: Annoy Takeru while he picks out a ring, help Takeru pick out a ring, annoy Takeru, and annoy Takeru.

The following day, they went from jewelry store to store. They – well Takeru couldn't find a suitable ring. The boys had pointed out several potential rings but Takeru had declined them all. He needed the perfect ring.

He finally found it. It was a gold ring with three diamonds. There were two rubies for her eyes. It also had a small heart inside the middle diamond. It was perfect. The price was a lot – 20,600 yen, but Takeru decided Hikari was worth it. He stuffed the box into his pocket and grinned at the boys. 'WOO! Now how are you going to propose?' Taichi asked.

'I'm planning on taking a walk with her later today… and then we'll stop in front of that fountain as the sun sets. I'll propose to her right there. And whatever happens from there depends on her…' Takeru said with a look of doubt.

'TAKERU! She loves you. I'm one hundred percent sure she'll say yes. Now stop doubting yourself and go get her!' Yamato said pushing him looking at his clock. It was six o' clock.

Takeru grinned and ran off toward the Yagami residence.

'Shall we spy?' Yamato suggested.

'No, I think we should stay out this time. Let's head for the basketball court.' Tai said. The boys nodded and headed in the opposite direction.

Takeru rang the doorbell. 'Hey Takeru. Are you guys… well you back from your day out?' Hikari said noticing that only Takeru was there.

Takeru nodded. 'Let's go for a walk.'

Hikari smiled. 'We haven't done that in a while with college exams and all. Let's go.' Hikari said closing the door behind her.

They walked holding hands inside the park. Exactly as Takeru planned, they stopped in front of the fountain as the sun was setting. He put his hand in his pocket to make sure the ring was there. Then he held onto both of Hikari's hand and got down on one knee.

He let go of her hands as he opened the box. 'Hikari, we've known each other for sixteen years. I've loved you for twelve of those years. We've dated for three of those years. Now I want to spend my life with you for the rest of our years. Will you marry me?' Takeru said.

Hikari wiped her eyes and screamed 'YES!' bending down giving Takeru a hug. Takeru grinned. He was going to be the happiest man alive soon.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. It feels… rushed now. Sorry about that. I just wanted to let you know that there will be one or two chapters left to this story. Until the next time,

**ohTEE**


	7. I Promise I'll Be The Best

'**He… proposed?!'** Miyako, Sora, and Mimi squealed. The three girls were sipping coffees at the local café. (Sorry for making Sora… such a squealer. XD) Hikari nodded. 'Oh my God! You did say yes, right?' Miyako said. Hikari nodded again.

'Who will be your bridesmaids?' Sora asked. 'My three best friends ever – Sora, Mimi, and Miyako!' Hikari said. She was attacked by a huge group hug. 'We are going to be your wedding planners.' Mimi stated.

Hikari laughed. 'I was going to ask you guys to anyways.' Sora and Miyako smiled. 'We should use pink and green – because those are Takeru and Hikari's colors.' Mimi said looking at Sora and Miyako. 'Good idea. We'll get pink and green tulips and other types of flowers and decorate the aisle with them in a bouquet.' Sora said thinking about her mother's shop.

'So, when's the wedding?' Miyako asked. 'We're planning to make it in about three months – in October.' Hikari explained. 'That gives us about… seventeen weeks.' Miyako said doing the numbers inside her head. 'You can count on us Hikari! We'll find your caterer, floral needs, church booking, tux and gown needs, party place, and other things. The only thing you and Takeru have to do is find a honeymoon place. Of course, we'll have both of your inputs on everything, also.' Mimi said.

Hikari smiled and pulled the girls into another hug. 'You guys are awesome!' Hikari said.

'You did it little dude!' Yamato said patting Takeru on the back. 'I'm not so little anymore, you know.' Takeru commented.

'I know, but I'll always remember you as that puny eight-year-old back in the digital world.' Yamato said sticking his tongue out.

Takeru rolled his eyes. 'I've chosen my three lucky groomsmen. It will be Yamato, Taichi, and Daisuke. Daisuke said that he'd come for my wedding.' Takeru said.

'I already have my speech written out.' Yamato said. Takeru laughed. Taichi smiled. 'We're going to be related soon! I always treated you like a little brother and now it's finally true. I want nephews!' Tai said. Takeru blushed and looked away.

'Don't scare the dude!' Yamato said punching Tai on the shoulder. Tai laughed. 'I'll have to get them eventually. Just don't hit the bedroom too soon. Make sure Hikari is safe.' Taichi said.

Again, Takeru blushed. 'I'd rather not speak about me… bedroom life right not, you know?' Takeru said playing with his fingers. Taichi raised an eyebrow. 'You haven't… have you?'

Takeru widened his eyes. 'What the hell?! No, of course I haven't!'

Taichi smiled.

Takeru knew that Taichi was very overprotective of his sister; hell he was even overprotective with Takeru at times. Taichi wanted the whole 'no-sex-before-marriage' thing for Hikari. To be safe, he also wanted the same for Takeru. Not that Takeru really wanted to go there before marriage…

'How are Sora and the baby?' Takeru asked changing the subject. 'They're at home. I should be heading home right now too. I can't keep the two most special people in my life, besides Hikari, waiting. See you soon!' Tai said.

Takeru looked at Yamato. 'Let me guess, you have to go, too?' Yamato nodded.

Yamato and Mimi just got married so Yamato was off to do stuff with Mimi. 'Why is it that you two always leave at the same time?' Takeru said as Yamato left.

He could always meet up with Hikari to discuss more of the wedding. That sounded nice. He couldn't believe it. He was going to marry his childhood sweetheart, his best friend, and the girl he loved more than life itself.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Hikari's number.

'Hey there future-wife.'

There was a sweet giggle. 'Hello Takeru.'

'Can I talk to you about wedding plans?'

'Sure, the girls just left me alone to do their business. Well, actually Sora and the baby headed home an hour ago. Mimi left half an hour ago and Miyako just left. So now I'm all alone at the café.'

'Aw, my poor baby is all lonely. Don't worry. Your knight in shining armor will be there soon! I love you.'

There was another giggle. 'Bye sweetie. I love you, too. See you in a few minutes!'

Then the line went dead.

Takeru smiled to himself. He closed the door to his car and drove off to the café.

Once he arrived, he locked the car and opened the door. He immediately spotted Hikari and took a seat at her table. 'Hello.' He said.

Hikari smiled. 'Hey.'

'I told them about the wedding.' Takeru said. 'So did I. Miyako, Mimi, and Sora are going to be our wedding planners and bridesmaids.'

Takeru smiled and nodded.

'The girls said something about picking out my gown and your tux sometime in the next three weeks.' Hikari said taking a sip of her coffee.

'Hikari, we're finally here. We're getting married. It's been so long. And finally I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm so ecstatic.' Takeru said.

Hikari sighed. It was a sigh of happiness though. It was as if she was thinking about the future. And she was.

The day finally came to pick out the gown and the tux. The day reminded Hikari of her first date with Takeru. It involved tons of trying on of clothes. She found the one that she thought was the most perfect. It was a strapless gown that was a beige-like color. It wrapped around her curves perfectly. The bottom portion had several white plastic flowers. The belt-wait area had a peach band. It was perfect. She instantly fell in love with that dress.

For her evening gown, she chose a strap dress. It was long in the back bottom area causing it to 'drag' across the floor. The blue color caused it to be unique. It had a diamond/striped like print on it.

The bridesmaid's gowns were less fancy, but nevertheless beautiful. They were a light purple shade. It had diamonds sprawled across the chest area.

Finally finished with all the shopping, the group stepped outside. Almost immediately, Hikari was snatched by a man. Miyako turned around to find that Hikari was being stuffed into a van. 'HIKARI!' She shouted. The other girls turned around and shrieked. Mimi and Miyako scrambled to the door, just as it closed. Sora looked at the license plate to find that it was covered.

'What just happened?' Miyako said quietly. 'I think… Hikari was just kidnapped.' Sora said resisting the urge to tear up. Mimi stood there with her mouth wide open.

Sora did the first thing she could think of. She called Takeru.

Takeru had just finished trying his tuxedo when his cell phone rang.

'Hello?' He said.

He heard the worried voice of Sora. 'TAKERU!'

He pulled the phone away from his ear wincing at the loudness. 'What's wrong, Sora?' He asked pulling the attention of Taichi.

'Hikari… she's… she's… been kidnapped!' Sora said.

Takeru was stunned. 'She's been what?! No! Tell me this isn't true! Don't play jokes with me Sora! Please don't!' Takeru said half yelling, half crying.

'I'm… going to call the police. I… I'll meet you guys at the bridal store.' Sora said quietly before hanging up.

Takeru turned around with a mixed expression. 'Hikari has been kidnapped!' Takeru said before running out of the store. The older siblings didn't have time to comment. They ran out of the store following Takeru toward the bridal store.

'… If only I had turned around sooner! Hikari would have been okay.' The cries of Miyako were heard. Apparently, she was explaining the scene to the police.

'WHICH WAY DID THE VAN GO?!' Takeru said not even caring that he was out of breath. Miyako pointed down the street before saying, 'Takeru, you can't chase after them. It's been too long…'

'I don't care!' Takeru said. He had to find Hikari. He had to. He loved her. Takeru ran as fast as he could – which was pretty fast. He ran down alleys, streets, he even almost got hit by a car. He didn't know what he was looking for besides Hikari.

He ran to every place he could think of from the park to the café to alleys. There was no sign of her. 'HIKARI!' He called out for the thousandth time. It was well beyond sunset now.

Takeru finally collapsed on his knees. He covered his face with his hands as he bent his face down toward the sidewalk. He was crying.

'Hikari…' He whispered.

His cell phone hand rang so many times he decided to turn it off. He didn't want to hear the pleads of the digi-destined calling him to come back home. He wanted Hikari.

He stood up wiping a tear from his face. He had left his hat with Yamato before he left. He didn't want to lose that hat. It was special. Hikari gave it to him. He looked around at his surroundings.

He was probably in the outskirts of Odaiba right now. He spotted a warehouse. Hikari had to be in there. He felt it.

He climbed over the gates with ease. There was a guard at the door. Takeru spotted a rock and threw it on the other side of the building hitting the wall. The guard rushed over to it while Takeru snuck in. There was a chair in the middle of the room. The room was filled with dozens of boxes. Hikari was tied to that chair.

She was being watched over by several men, sleeping. Hikari however was still wide awake. Takeru looked around to make sure no one was there. He crawled around the box and spotted an opening on the other side of the room. Hikari was facing that way. He crawled into the opening being careful to be as quiet as possible.

Hikari spotted him and she widened her eyes. Her mouth was covered by a cloth and her hands were tied behind the chair while her feet were strapped firmly to the two front legs of the chair. Takeru put his finger to his lips to signal for her not to make a sound.

Takeru silently made his way over to her. The guards were snoring. He untied her and led her outside of the building. The guard outside the building was still inspecting that area. He held her hand. Both of them were silent.

Takeru helped Hikari jump the fence. Once they were safely over, Takeru dialed his cell phone to call the police.

'Hello. I found Yagami Hikari – the girl who was just kidnapped. I saved her and she is with me right now. I'm outside the area where she was kidnapped. I'm on the West outskirts of Odaiba. Come quickly!' Takeru whispered into the phone.

Once he shut the phone he pulled Hikari into a hug. 'Hikari…' He let out in a whimper. He held her tight not ever wanting to let her go. Hikari was crying. 'Takeru…'

The guard at the door finally noticed that Hikari was missing and signaled for the other guards to look for her. They spotted Takeru.

Takeru noticed this and pushed Hikari into a bush to hide her. 'Where did you take the girl?!' The guard sneered.

'What girl are you talking about?' Takeru said trying to sound like an innocent bystander just taking a walk. 'Don't lie to m-'

'STOP AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!' A loud voice boomed. The guard immediately dropped any weapons he had and obeyed. The other guards inside the warehouse were soon dragged out by the policemen. 'Are these all of the guys?' The chief asked Hikari. Hikari nodded. Takeru was still holding onto her.

'You sure have one hell of a husband, missy. He cares about you a lot. I'll make sure these buffoons don't bother anyone ever again. Just come with us to the station and we'll clear out the details.' Hikari and Takeru nodded not really noticing that he had said Takeru was her husband as they climbed into the police car.

'Hikari, are you alright?' Takeru asked. Hikari nodded burying her head in Takeru's chest. 'Thank you! I love you so much, Takeru. Thank you.' She said over and over in between sobs. Takeru knew he shouldn't ask what happened to her in the warehouse just yet. She was emotionally unstable.

All Takeru could do was put his arms around her and comfort her.

'Okay Miss, we'll take you and Mr. Takaishi into the conference room for some questions.' The police man said leading the couple into a gray room.

'How did you get kidnapped?' The police man started.

'I was shopping for a bridal dress for Takeru and mine's wedding. We just finished and were walking outside of the door. The other girls were looking the other way when a guy grabbed me and stuffed me inside that van.' Hikari explained.

'What happened after that? Tell me the whole story.'

'After that, the man knocked me out with some kind of gas and I woke up strapped the chair. The man asked me questions like, 'Are you rich?' or 'Where do you live?' I refused to answer those questions so he threatened to kill me… with knife. He even took out a knife for effect. He gave me several cuts on my arm.' Hikari showed the police man her arm and continued, 'The man left and left some of those guys to guard me. Luckily, you guys captured the man that threatened me. Then after they fell asleep, several hours after that Takeru came and saved me. And now, I'm here.' Hikari finished.

The police man nodded. 'Do you need to go to the hospital for those cuts?' The police man asked. The cuts were huge gaps; they were pretty minor.

Hikari shook her head.

'Alright, that's all for now. We'll make sure those guys will never bother anyone again. They're going to be in life sentence.' The police man announced.

Hikari smiled. 'Thank you so much officer.' She said. (I chose not to go through the whole court thing. Too boring. :P)

'Hikari, are you okay? Are you sure?' Takeru asked for the umpteenth time. Hikari laughed and nodded. 'Yes, your angel of light is perfectly fine except for some minor cuts.'

'At least let me carry you home.' Takeru offered. 'Ah, practicing for our wedding day again, aren't we?' Hikari said. Takeru grinned and lifted her up like he had three years before.

He carried her to the Yagami apartment to find the whole group of digi-destined there.

'HIKARI!' Everyone burst out. Takeru put her down and smiled. 'Thanks for protecting my little sister.' Tai said patting Takeru's back. 'She's the love of my life; why wouldn't I protect her?' Takeru said modestly.

Taichi smiled.

The wedding day finally came.

It had been three months since that kidnapping. Hikari was okay both physically and emotionally. In fact, she trusted Takeru more then ever before – if that was even possible.

Their love had grown stronger. Hikari was the luckiest woman alive. Takeru was the luckiest man alive. They were the luckiest people alive.

Hikari led out a sigh. She was staring blankly at the mirror. She was thinking about Takeru again. Sora smiled and walked over to her. Hikari looked up at her and gave Sora a smile.

'What did I ever do to deserve Takeru?' Hikari said drumming the counter with her fingers. Sora smiled. 'You gave him love.'

Hikari's smile widened. 'I love him so much.' She said.

Her hair was curled. Her veil hung loosely at covering the back of her head. She was wearing her wedding dress – it brought back memories. Amazingly, she didn't see those memories as bad. She saw them as good. It strengthened their relationship. She trusted Takeru with her life. That's why she wasn't nervous today.

Her makeup was not overdone. It had a touch of mascara, blush, red lipstick, and light purple eye shadow.

She let out another sigh. 'I'm truly happy.'

Takeru walked around the room with his hands behind his back. 'Dude, why are you worried?' Yamato said obviously finding his brother's behavior quite amusing. 'I'm marrying the girl of my dreams today. I'm freaking nervous!' Takeru said.

Daisuke laughed. 'What are you nervous about? You two have been closer than the threads of clothes ever since as long as I can remember. Plus, since that kidnapping incident you two have became even closer – if that was possible.'

Takeru gave a smile. He was wearing his tux. His wore black pants, a white shirt, and a black jacket that had a red rose. His red bow was neatly wrapped around his neck. Takeru tamed his hair by actually using hair gel. He didn't wear his hat today.

'It's show time.' Taichi said walking outside of the door. Takeru looked at the watch hanging onto the wall and gave a nervous smile. He got up and walked outside of the door.

Takeru was now standing in the middle of the aisle waiting for Hikari to come out. The music began to play as Takeru turned around to find a beautiful sight. Hikari was wearing the most beautiful gown; it went perfect with her gorgeous face. She was linking arms with Mr. Yagami. As she came to Takeru, Mr. Yagami let go and Hikari hooked onto Takeru's arm.

Takeru spoke out of the corner of his mouth, 'What are you up to, cutie?' Hikari smiled, 'Just getting married to the best guy in the world…'

Takeru grinned. 'He's probably very happy.'

As they stopped at the front of the altar, they faced each other. The session proceeded until finally they said their vows.

'…Until death do we part.' They finished. Finally it was time for the official moment. 'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest said smiling. Takeru lifted Hikari's veil and kissed her, embracing her waist. The people present were cheering.

Takeru grinned. He grabbed Hikari's hand and they both ran out of the Church. Hikari lifted up her dress a little so that she wouldn't step on it and trip. Hikari threw her bouquet of flowers up into the air and who better to catch it than Sora!

Taichi grinned and gave Sora a hug.

Takeru and Hikari had planned to have the party the following hour. Hikari was going to move into Takeru's apartment. So, they got into the limo and drove off toward the apartment to change into the evening clothes.

Once they were seated inside comfortable Takeru grinned. 'How does it feel to be Hikari Yagami Takaishi?'

Hikari laid her head onto Takeru's shoulder. 'It feels… perfect.'

Once they arrived at the apartment, Takeru finally put his 'practice' into play. He picked Hikari up and carried her into the room. Hikari giggled and hugged Takeru's neck.

Once they arrived at the ballroom they were greeted by everyone. Hikari received plenty of hugs while Takeru received dozens of handshakes and pats on the back.

Finally settling down, everyone ate. Sounds of laughter, jokes, overjoyed crying bridesmaids, and talking filled the room. The dancing started. Takeru smiled and offered his hand to Hikari to dance. She gladly accepted and they stepped onto the dance floor as a slow song started to play.

Hikari had one of her arms around Takeru's neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder while the other hand was holding onto his hand. Takeru had one arm around Hikari's waist as he leaned forward a bit.

'I promise I'll protect you, care for you, and be the best husband ever.' Takeru whispered into her ear. Hikari smiled. 'I promise that I'll love you, and be the best wife ever.'

As the party ended, everyone went home except for Sora, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Mimi, and Yamato.

'Congratulations.' Tai said stuffing his hands into his pockets. Even with the tuxedo on, he still pulled it off looking casual. It had to be the hair. 'Welcome to the family.' Tai said with a smile.

Yamato grinned. 'My little brother is married to my best friend's sister.'

Sora smiled biting her lip. 'Hikari, you are very lucky!'

Mimi shouted, 'GROUP HUG!'

The following morning, Takeru and Hikari were dragging suitcases to the airport for their honeymoon. They chose to go to Hawaii for about a week.

Hikari admired her ring at least once every few hours. She just couldn't believe it. She was married to the man of her dreams and her childhood best friend.

Takeru smiled as they settled onto the plane. 'We're official.' He said.

Hikari nodded. 'I'm no longer a miss. I'm a Mrs. Takaishi.'

As the entered their hotel room, it was around 9:00 P.M. They were planning on enjoying their next six days. They quickly changed. Unpacking could be left for tomorrow. They noticed their suite. It was quite big with a luxurious bathroom. There was one master bedroom and a living room.

Hikari was in a rather… playful mood. She grinned and pulled Takeru close and kissed him. Takeru got the hint and pulled her into the bedroom…

Minutes later, his cell phone rang in the living room. He didn't bother to pick it up though. Taichi was calling. He left a message…

TAKAISHI! DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING WITH HIKARI FOR ANOTHER FEW WEEKS IN THE BEDROOM BESIDES SLEEPING!

Of course, that message wouldn't be heard until the next morning.

* * *

Haha, so I have decided that there will be around two chapters left. The ending of this chapter was a bit humorous, well at least I tried to make it humorous. Hope you liked it. Until then,

ohTEE


	8. Born

I'm very sorry for the fact that I've been skipping around a lot. I've skipped from just dating to three years of dating. Then I've skipped from three months before the wedding to the wedding. It seems pretty rushed to me, haha. I can't promise that I'll add more details… ): I just wanted to let you know that.

* * *

**Takeru laughed** as he listened to his voicemail the following morning. Hikari raised an eyebrow. 'What's so funny?' She asked. Takeru played the message over in the phone and she grinned.

They both were standing in shorts – Hikari's was just plain purple while Takeru's was Hawaiian-like. Hikari was wearing a striped purple tank top and Takeru was wearing a white undershirt. He was slipping on a red t-shirt.

His cell phone rang.

'Hello?' Takeru spoke.

'This is Taichi. What did you…'

Takeru sighed. He gave the phone to Hikari. 'You answer him.'

Hikari was a bit confused, but took the phone anyway. 'Hello?'

'Hikari, what did you do last n-'

Hikari rolled her eyes. No wonder Takeru gave the phone to her. 'Taichi!' She whined into the phone.

Taichi chuckled. 'I'm sorry, Hikari. You know how much I care about you…'

Hikari sighed. 'Taichi, I'm married now. Why on earth would you be over-protective about me and my husband – whom, might I add, has been best friends with me since childhood!'

Taichi paused for a moment, 'I don't know…' He finally said. Hikari laughed. 'Good bye Taichi. See you in a week. Take care of Sora and the baby!' She closed the phone and handed it back to Takeru.

'That went well.' She said walking off to get her bathing suit for the pool.

Takeru smiled. The girl he was spending the rest of his life with may be crazy, but hell he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Takeru hummed to himself as he stopped by Sora's flower shop. It was the twelfth day of their marriage and Takeru was going to celebrate it with buying flowers for her.

Sora smiled. 'Hello Takeru. What's the occasion?' Takeru grinned. 'It's the twelfth day of being married to Hikari.'

Sora raised an eyebrow. 'That's random…' She thought to herself. Takeru sure was a good husband though, buying flowers for his wife on not a very special occasion. She handed him the bouquet of pink lilies. 'Good luck!' She said.

Takeru grinned. He opened the apartment door to find Hikari sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

He smiled handing her the flowers. She smiled smelling the flowers. 'What's the occasion?' She asked.

'It's the twelfth day of our marriage.' Takeru said again.

'What's so special about that?' Hikari asked.

'There are six letters in Hikari. There are six letters in Takeru. Six and six equals twelve. Takeru and Hikari have twelve letters combined. Twelve is a special day.' Takeru explained.

Hikari giggled. She stood up and gave him a kiss. When they separated, Hikari gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, 'I really don't deserve you.'

Takeru smiled. 'I know, you deserve better.' Hikari gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'No, I really don't. Because you are the best.'

* * *

Sora sighed as she cradled her 2-year-old toddler.

'What's bugging you, honey?' Taichi asked. He was sitting next to her flipping the television channels in the bedroom. It was now night. The toddler, however couldn't sleep so Sora brought the baby into the bedroom for a little until the toddler fell asleep.

'Nothing is wrong.' Sora said smiling.

Taichi didn't buy it. 'Are you sure? If you want, you can go to sleep while I take care of Adriana.' Taichi said shutting the television off.

'Tai, if I am lying than let lightning strike me right now.' Sora said.

Taichi grinned. 'Alright, I believe you. Can you at least tell the love of your life what you're thinking about?'

Sora smiled. She scooted closer to him. 'I was just thinking about how sweet Takeru is. Today, he bought flowers for Hikari because it was the twelfth day of their marriage. He loves her so much.'

Taichi smiled. 'I know he does. When they were younger, I saw how he looked at her. It was such a loving expression. And I know that Hikari loves him just as much. I always trusted Takeru. They're perfect for each other.'

Sora sighed again. 'You know, I'm feeling sort of tired. Now would be a good time to take Adriana off my hands.' She said handing the 2-year-old to Tai. Taichi smiled. 'Good night, love.' (Pun intended.)

'Good night, courage.'

* * *

Takeru was pacing around the bedroom; his hands were crossed behind his back. Seconds later, Hikari stepped out of the bathroom with a smile on her face. Takeru stared blankly at her. 'I'm… pregnant.' She said.

Takeru grinned. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. 'I'm going to be a daddy!' He spun her around gently.

'I'll call the doctor to make an appointment.' Takeru said picking up the phone. After a few minutes of talking, Takeru hung up. 'Tomorrow at three.' He stated.

Hikari smiled. 'We'll make it a surprise, okay? Let's tell Taichi, Sora, Yamato, and Mimi together. Just make it seem casual.' Takeru grinned. 'Let's tell them after the appointment.'

Takeru was still in awe. 'I'm going to be a daddy…' He said again.

Takeru and Hikari were now in the office the following day.

Hikari was undergoing the ultrasound. 'Congratulations, you two! It appears as if… you have twins!' The doctor said looking at the monitor pointing to two areas.

'TWINS?!' Hikari and Takeru said at the same time. The doctor chuckled. 'You are now in the sixth month. The visible effects should be starting to take place now.' The doctor said. (I know that you are supposed to have the visible effects before, but I decided to have it a little later. Don't like it? Live with it.)

The doctor gave a few more details before finally sending the couple on their way home. Takeru and Hikari now stood on the sidewalk standing in front of the building. 'I'm going to be a daddy… to two kids.' Takeru said awestruck.

'I… never thought I was going to have twins.' Hikari said, also in the same awestruck mood. Finally, after both of them snapped out of the trance they grinned at each other. Taichi was in for some big news.

The six were sitting in the Yagami apartment living room. The girls were catching up while the boys were wondering why they needed to catch up. They saw each other yesterday. They finally concluded that they would never understand women.

'So Taichi, what does it feel like to be an uncle?' Takeru said casually. Taichi raised his eyebrows. 'I'm not an...' Realization finally hit him. 'Hi… Ta… preg… Hika…' Tai began to jumble words up while doing random motions with his hands.

He finally fainted for a few seconds, much to the surprise of everyone. They all stared at Hikari. 'Give him a few seconds…' She said giggling. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about what Takeru had just said. They were all focused on Taichi.

After a few moments, he regained conscience. 'I just had the weirdest dream; Takeru was asking me what it felt like to be an uncle and I realized that Hikari was pregnant.' He said rubbing the back of his head.

Takeru and Hikari stared at him for a moment. 'IT'S TRUE?!' He said. He grinned. 'I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!' He said dancing around. Sora and Mimi squealed and ran over to give Hikari a hug. 'How long has it been? Is it a boy or a girl? How many months left?' Everyone bombed the two with questions.

'I'm six months in.' Hikari said. 'We're having twins.' Takeru continued. 'And it's a boy and a girl.' Hikari concluded.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Mimi finally blurted out, 'YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?!' Hikari nodded cheekily.

'We're going to be uncles… to twins, Ishida.' Tai said sweating a bit. Yamato nodded still in awe.

Taichi widened his eyes as if realizing something. 'Wait… you two have only been married for six months. The baby has been in for six months. That means that… you two got it on the first try together?!' Tai said.

Takeru and Hikari blushed looking at the floor. Taichi chuckled. 'It took me and Sora at least five times before we got Adriana!'

Sora blushed. 'TAICHI YAGAMI!' She yelled. Taichi mentally smacked himself realizing what he had just said. 'That… uh wasn't supposed to come out like that.' The said stupidly. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Hikari and Takeru were now standing at the department store. They were now only two months away from the date. The fact that Hikari was pregnant were very obvious by now. Takeru was also suffering from those dear mood swings.

'We should get pink for both of the nurseries…' Hikari was saying looking at the curtains.

'Actually, I think we should get green for the b-' Takeru said being cut off by Hikari. 'I SAID WE'RE GETTING PINK!' Hikari shot. Takeru nodded cowering in fear. Women sure had a temper.

'Okay… we'll get pink.' _Stupid curtains. _Takeru thought to himself.

'Can we at least paint the boy's room green and the girl's room pink?' Takeru suggest. Hikari nodded sweetly. Those mood swings sure are wild.

Takeru paused and blinked rapidly at her for a few seconds. He then sighed. He would never understand the full concepts of mood swings and pregnancy.

'You know, we decided on a girl's name, but we haven't decided on a boy's name yet.' Takeru said looking for the right coat of green paint.

'Let's name him Yuudai which means hero.' Hikari said smiling.

'I also like the name Kenshin which means modest truth.' Takeru said. Hikari looked like she was going to cry. 'You don't like… my name?' She said. Takeru frowned. 'No! Of course I love that name.' He said trying to comfort her. _Damn those mood swings._ Takeru cursed in his head.

Hikari laughed. 'I… can't… believe you… fell… for that.' She said in between laughter.

Takeru opened his mouth. He closed it. He then opened it again, 'And I thought those were your mood swings.' Takeru said. Hikari laughed. 'You are very funny when you fall for jokes, you know that Takeru-kun?' Hikari said. Takeru grinned. 'At least I didn't fall for that picture frame joke…' He said in a teasing way.

Hikari glared at him. 'I was young!' She pleaded. Takeru smirked. 'Oh yes, being fourteen is a very young age.'

'Yes! I'm now seven years older than that…' Hikari said in defense. Takeru smiled. He hugged her from the back. He then whispered in her ear, 'I still remember it like it was yesterday. I was doing that fortune telling thing. I said that I had a picture of your future husband. I showed you a picture of Daisuke and you nearly fell off your chair. You were literally begging me to change the future. Then I remembered the way you blushed when you realized I was laughing.'

Hikari couldn't help but smile. She let go of his grasp and pushed his hat so that it would cover his face. 'You are lucky I love you. Plus, even then I was hoping that the picture would have you in it.' She said smirking. Takeru smiled. 'I know because I'm just oh so irresistible.' He said cockily pushing his hat up.

'I can't believe you're still wearing that hat after all these years…' Hikari said pointing to a pink can of paint. Takeru smiled. 'I love the person who gave me this hat, that's all.' He picked up the can of paint and placed it in the cart. He then put his lime green can into the cart. They had two pairs of pink curtains in there.

The couple had bought everything they needed – two cribs, pacifiers, toys, blankets, a mini bathtub, baby food, and all the other baby needs.

Now all they needed to do was decorate the rooms for the babies. They had decided that each baby would get their own room. Hikari and Takeru would obviously sleep in another room together. And they had one spare guest room.

Takeru had sold his first novel about the digital world and it was a bestseller. Hikari got a job as a kindergarten teacher at Odaiba Elementary. She was going to start her job the year after the babies were born – talk about thinking ahead.

As they unloaded everything into the car, Hikari looked at the curtains. 'Why did you allow me to buy pink curtains for the boy?' He asked. Takeru stared at her. 'Go switch these with blue ones!' She said stuffing one of the curtains into his arms and pushing him off back to the store. 'I'll wait in the car.' Hikari said.

Takeru sighed.

_Stupid curtains._

_

* * *

_

'It's time!' Hikari said breathing rapidly.

'Oh my God.' Takeru said. He opened the door and led Hikari to the elevator. They got into the car quickly and Takeru stepped on the gas pedal. 'DRIVE FASTER!' Hikari screamed. She was gripping onto to Takeru's hand rather tight. The pain was getting faster and faster…

As they arrived at the hospital, Hikari was immediately put into a wheelchair. She was rushed off into a room leaving Takeru to wait outside. He breathed in deeply. He thought what to do. He did the logical thing. He stepped outside of the hospital and dialed Taichi's number.

'Hikari's in labor!' He said into the phone. Taichi immediately hung up. Takeru guessed he was rushing toward the hospital now. Takeru then called Yamato. 'Hikari is in labor!' He said again.

'I'll be there with Mimi as soon as I can.' Yamato said hanging up. Takeru sighed and rushed back into the waiting room.

Taichi arrived with Sora. Takeru was pacing back and forth in the room. Taichi sighed. 'She's going to be okay.' He reassured Takeru.

Takeru bit his lip and nodded. Yamato came a few moments later along with Mimi.

Everyone soon took a seat except for Takeru who was still pacing. Eventually, he got tired and sat down. Yamato, Mimi, and Sora soon fell asleep. Taichi and Takeru refused to go to sleep, however. Hours passed. Finally, the doctor came out wearing a smile. He called for everyone to come in. Takeru let out a sigh of relief. Smiles were good, right?

He walked in to find Hikari looking slightly exhausted, but she was carrying two beautiful children wrapped in cloth. 'They're beautiful…' Hikari said motioning for Takeru to come closer. 'Like they're mother…' Takeru said. Everyone in the rooms smiled. 'That's a bit cliché…' Yamato said grinning. Mimi hit him on the back of his head as Yamato let out a shriek of 'OW!'

Takeru walked over and looked at the two children carefully. Hikari smiled handing them both to Takeru. Takeru sat down looking down at his two children.

'They're… mine.' He said. The girl had little brunette hair. She had gorgeous blue eyes and her fingers were so tiny. They wrapped around Takeru's finger. The boy had blonde hair and ruby red eyes. They were both his little angels.

'What will you name them?' The nurse asked holding several pieces of paper. Takeru looked and Hikari and she smiled. 'The girl will be named Amoria.' Takeru said. 'And the boy will be named Kenshin.' Hikari finished. The nurse smiled. 'Those are wise choices.' She said leaving the room.

Everyone in the room were either grinning, smirking, smiling, or showing some type of joy.

_Birth Certificate:_

_Amoria Takaishi born to _

_Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami Takaishi_

_On this date of_

_July 15, 2013_

_At_

_4:27 A.M._

_Weighing 7 pounds and 8 ounces _

_and _

* * *

_Birth Certificate:_

_Kenshin Takaishi born to _

_Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami Takaishi_

_On this date of_

_July 15, 2013_

_At_

_4:39 A.M._

_Weighing 7 Pounds 9 ounces_

_and _

* * *

That wasn't too bad. I think this chapter was sort of like drabbles in their marriage. There are too many horizontal rules. :P There is still one chapter left. I think you might like it. Until then,

**ohTEE**


	9. The End

**Hikari chuckled** at her two twins. They were both sixteen now, and they were dealing with all sorts of teenage issues. Amoria was yelling at Kenshin because he didn't listen to her and Kenshin was retorting back that just because he was a few minutes younger didn't mean she could boss him around.

'I'M JUST TELLING YOU TO GET IN THE STUPID CAR!' Amoria said pointing to the seat. Kenshin huffed and put his crossed his arms to his chest. 'YOU GET IN THERE FIRST THEN!' He shouted back.

Takeru and Hikari were growing tired of the fighting. 'Would you two cut it out? One of you get in the car first.' Takeru said at the driver's seat. Hikari was putting her arms on her hips outside the door of the car waiting for both the kids to get in.

Amoria sighed and got in first and then was followed by Kenshin. Satisfied, Hikari got into the passenger's seat.

'I don't see how I could be in the same family as that thing.' Amoria said pointing to her brother. Takeru chuckled fixing the mirror. 'You don't need to hear the Talk again, do you?'

Amoria widened her eyes and sat up straight not fighting with her brother for the rest of the ride. Hikari smiled.

'Is Adriana going to be there from college?' Amoria asked. 'Yes. Did you know that she got into all honors class?' Hikari said. Amoria nodded.

Adriana was like a role model for Amoria. She was two years older than her and she was smart, beautiful, and very fun to be around.

Kenshin looked outside the window. He was a very creative child. He enjoyed art and painting. He reminded Hikari a lot of Takeru. Maybe it was the blonde hair. Or maybe it was Kenshin's creativity. Hikari had to say that Kenshin was the chip off the old block. He too, was good at basketball. He is reliable and funny. Hikari knew for a fact that many girls had crushes on him. It amused her. Another thing that makes her think that Kenshin is like his father is that he has a best friend that's a girl. He denies the fact that he loves her, but everyone knows that those two love each other. Hikari and Takeru both approved of Elizabeth. She was sweet, smart, and funny. If Kenshin really didn't have feelings for her… then he must be really picky.

Amoria was outspoken and very energetic. She was the girl that made all moods cheery. She had pretty good grades. She had many boys chasing after her for her looks. It was pretty funny actually – the way dozens of boys would show up at the doorstep. As ironic as it may seem, Amoria's best friend was a boy.

Maybe the Takaishi/Yagami family all had the same fate – falling in love with your best friend. She smirked as she thought about Taichi and Sora.

They parked in the park parking lot. (That sounds strange.)

The kids rushed outside of the cars to make their way to the usual meeting spot.

Hikari and Takeru soon got out following their younger children. 'Why did I choose to marry you?' Hikari asked suddenly.

Takeru was surprised, but he shrugged. 'I could've picked the path of money and married some rich guy. I didn't. I took the path of love and married the one guy I will love all my life.' Hikari said.

Takeru smiled and put his arm around Hikari's shoulder. 'I think we both picked the path of love.' He said.

They arrived at the meeting area and found all of the digi-destined there – even Daisuke. Everyone exchanged smiles. 'We're back together again.' Taichi said.

The digi-destined all arranged to meet at least once every few months or so and go back to the digital world. Everyone looked toward Koushiro and he nodded. He opened the digital portal on his laptop and everyone entered. Just before Takeru entered the portal he was thinking, 'Maybe Patamon finally got the nerve to confess his feelings to Gatomon.' He was surprised to find cubs when he got there.

* * *

_The End_

That was short ending. I thought it was cute though. So yes, I'm finally done with this story. I really enjoyed writing this. I have finally realized that I have another favorite couple to add to my list – Koushiro and Mimi. Takeru and Hikari are still number one on my list, don't worry. ;) If you have any questions review, and I'll answer them. I liked the idea of having Amoria and Kenshin to have the same 'plot' as Takeru and Hikari. I hoped you like it. Also, if you want me to write a sequel, please do tell in your reviews. I have another story plot in my mind. Expect to see a new story soon. Until the next time,

**ohTEE**


End file.
